L'Inconnu du Bal
by TheMadPuppy
Summary: À son premier bal, Ginny ne rêvait que d'attirer l'attention d'un beau cavalier...Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Tom Jedusor qui la remarque. Tom X Ginny, AU
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] Après des années, le démon de la fanfic me reprend…est-ce que tout le monde est prêt pour un autre tour de Trop Sexy Tom et Adorable Ginny?

Sérieusement, avant qu'on commence, deux faits à retenir :

Cette fic est un AU, c'est-à-dire que l'univers de HP sera modifié, comme un monde parallèle ou alternatif. Tous les éléments sont dedans (les sorciers, les moldus, les relations entre les personnages…) seulement c'est arrangé différemment, dans ce cas-ci comme une histoire d'amour de la Régence (euh…vaguement).

Toutes mes lectrices le savent, je n'ai jamais lu plus loin que la Coupe de Feu (je sais ce qui arrive après, mais je ne les ai jamais _lus_ en tant que tel), donc je n'ai jamais su vraiment comment Ginny se développait ; je me base plus sur l'évolution que j'envisageais après la Chambre des Secrets. Dans cette fic, elle est fougueuse mais elle manque un peu de confiance en elle. Enfin, vous allez voir ^_~

Ceci dit…bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'INCONNU DU BAL**

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Arrête-donc de t'en faire, Ginny », dit Hermione d'un ton mi-maternel, mi-agacé. « Tu es magnifique ».

Ginny continua de se regarder d'un air critique dans le miroir de sa chambre sans donner le moindre signe de l'avoir entendue. C'était facile pour Hermione de ne pas s'inquiéter plus que ça : ce n'était pas _son_ premier bal, et elle avait déjà le cavalier qu'elle voulait! Après plusieurs minutes d'inspection, elle dût toutefois se rendre à l'évidence : rien de plus ou de moins ne l'embellirait d'avantage ce soir. C'est-à-dire qu'elle se considérait encore moche et quelconque, seulement un peu moins que d'habitude, et faute de mieux se résigna au fait qu'elle devrait s'en contenter.

« Je veux juste être absolument sûre de me faire inviter à danser » soupira-t-elle finalement, n'ayant même pas besoin de compléter sa phrase à voix haute pour que tout le monde dans la pièce comprenne ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire _: je veux juste me faire inviter à danser par Harry._ _Pitié Merlin, __faites qu'Harry me remarque enfin!_

En fait, ce n'était pas tant qu'Harry Potter ne la remarquait pas; elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami après tout, et il était venu rendre visite régulièrement au fil des années. En plus, maintenant que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés et résidaient au Terrier en attendant de pouvoir se permettre une maison, il habitait pratiquement là lui aussi. Toute cette proximité facilitait forcément le contact. Non, le problème est qu'il ne la remarquait pas _assez_, ou du moins pas assez _vite_ selon l'opinion de Ginny, qui, à 17 ans, se mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Et ce soir, ce serait enfin sa chance. Ginny s'était imaginé mille fois la scène : Harry l'apercevrait au milieu de la foule; il serait renversé par sa beauté; enfin il se rendrait compte qu'elle était parfaite pour lui et ils s'embrasseraient avant minuit.

Elle regarda de nouveau son reflet dans la glace et grimaça d'angoisse : ça n'arriverait jamais si elle restait aussi laide.

Molly, à quelques mètres derrière sa fille, sourit d'indulgence devant le désespoir de celle-ci. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour convaincre Ginny qu'elle était la seule à se considérer aussi affreuse. Au contraire, elle était un véritable enchantement dans sa robe aigue-marine, et n'importe quel garçon devrait être aveugle pour ne pas la considérer minimalement comme très jolie. Compréhensive comme seule une mère peut l'être pour les tourments du premier amour, elle s'appliqua plutôt à lui changer les idées :

« Hermione a raison, il ne pourra pas te résister» la rassura-t-elle avec tact, ne prenant même pas la peine de confirmer qui était le fameux _il_. « Mais en attendant qu'_il _arrive, je ne veux pas surtout pas que tu te morfondes. Les bals sont faits pour s'amuser! Hermione te présentera tout plein de jeunes hommes intéressants avec qui danser, n'est-ce pas, Hermione? » Molly appuya la question d'un regard impérieux vers sa bru, qui, complice, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Ginny voulut protester qu'elle ne voulait pas danser avec qui que ce soit d'autre, mais sa mère ne lui en laissa pas le temps, préférant se lancer dans une avalanche de conseils déjà prodigués cent fois. Entre le classique _ne bois pas trop de punch_ et le sempiternel _méfie-toi des Serpentard_s, l'horloge sonna bientôt 10 heures et l'estomac de Ginny se noua.

_C'est l'heure. Oh Merlin, c'est l'heure! _

Comme dans un rêve, elle entendit Hermione échanger les platitudes de départ avec sa mère, puis sentit son bras fermement s'agripper au sien. Avant même qu'elle ait put jeter un dernier coup d'œil spéculatif en direction du miroir, le monde devint flou et les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent vers le château d'Harlech.

**********

Harlech était d'une splendeur telle qu'il ne s'en fait plus, et Ginny fût intimidée par tant de faste. La salle de bal seule était plus grande qu'un terrain de Quidditch, et plus impressionnant encore, était déjà pleine à craquer. Pour autant qu'elle sache, toute la population magique de moins de 30 ans devait s'y trouver, et elle se demanda avec inquiétude comment elle était sensée trouver Harry là-dedans quand il arriverait.

Les circonstances ne lui permirent toutefois pas de s'attarder ni sur la richesse du château ni ses craintes. Hermione , efficace comme à son habitude, ne perdit pas une seule seconde et l'entraina vers les festivités, leur frayant un chemin dans la foule compacte à grands coups de coudes pour la présenter chaudement à toutes ses connaissances. Quand il s'agissait de garçons, ces rencontres étaient précédées d'explications murmurées au creux de l'oreille vantant leurs mérites dans un effort peu subtil de la distraire d'Harry, et Ginny dût se retenir de rouler ses yeux d'impatience. Hermione perdait son temps : ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait arriver à la cheville d'Harry pour elle? Même quand elle se forçait pour les juger équitablement, leurs physiques lui semblaient trop fades; leurs prouesses magiques inconséquentes; leurs personnalités mêmes apparaissaient d'un ennui inconsolable. Non, elle ne danserait qu'avec Harry ou son plus exact sosie, et tous ces garçons polis qui s'empressaient de l'inviter à danser essuyaient le même refus gentil mais ferme. « Ron et Harry ne seront pas là avant plusieurs heures », lui rappelait sévèrement Hermione à chaque fois, mais Ginny ne s'en souciait guère. Il n'y avait que le temps à attendre Harry et Harry lui-même qui occuperaient sa soirée : et c'étaient les deux activités les plus plaisantes et désirables qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

En fait, non, il y en avait une troisième : quelqu'un qu'elle brûlait trop de voir pour cesser d'harceler Hermione avant qu'elle le lui ait montré, et sa belle-sœur, vaincue, finit par lui désigner un groupe tout vêtu de noir, de vert et d'argent dans un coin.

_Les Mangemorts_, pensa aussitôt Ginny avec fascination et dégoût. Harry parlait souvent de ce parti politique radical qu'il haïssait à un point tel qu'il considérait leur chef, Voldemort, comme son ennemi juré. Reconnu par plusieurs comme le plus puissant sorcier vivant, c'était aussi un raciste dangereux rêvant de d'enfermer tous les Nés-Moldus à Azkaban, et aux dires des journaux, un homme d'une laideur inhumaine. Curieuse malgré elle d'observer l'être si affreux qu'Harry détestait tant, Ginny le chercha des yeux et fût sauvée de l'embarras de demander lequel était-ce par Hermione, qui lui pointa subrepticement le personnage.

« Je sais que ça rendrait Harry mortellement jaloux, mais ne danse pas avec _lui_, s'il-te-plaît » demanda-t-elle, pince-sans-rire, mais Ginny ne trouva même pas la force de s'offusquer tant elle était traumatisée. Elle aurait voulu se jeter le sortilège Oubliettes sur-le-champ en plus de se laver les yeux. L'individu qu'Hermione avait identifié était chauve, gris et sans nez, et la simple idée de le toucher plus qu'une seconde la révulsait. Mollement, elle hocha la tête tandis qu'Hermione l'entraînait plus loin, ignorante que l'objet de sa nausée lui fixait le dos, une lueur malsaine au fond de ses yeux reptiliens.

**********

Et les heures passèrent. Une, puis deux, puis trois, semblant ralentir dans leurs longueurs au fur et à mesure que Ginny s'épuisait à espérer que chaque nouveau venu soit Harry. Le coup final vint quand Ron arriva en disant qu'il n'avait aucune idée où Harry pouvait bien être, et après une tape compatissante sur l'épaule, avait amené Hermione danser plus loin pour lui laisser l'intimité nécessaire pour faire son deuil. Le message était clair : il ne viendrait pas. À cette réalisation brutale, une profonde envie de pleurer l'envahit et elle chercha refuge dans la première galerie désertée qu'elle aperçut. Elle voulait brailler toutes les larmes de son corps à l'abri des regards, et l'endroit était parfait pour ce genre de choses. C'était un simple balcon donnant sur le jardin, mais les ténèbres y étaient épaisses et réconfortantes.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais, Ginny? _» pensa-t-elle en s'abandonnant silencieusement à son malheur. _« Qu'Harry allait vraiment__venir danser la dernière valse avec toi? »_

En vérité, oui, c'est exactement ce qu'elle pensait, et de toute évidence, exactement ce qu'elle n'aurait pas. Même si sa raison comprenait qu'il ait pu avoir un empêchement—il était un apprenti-Auror, après tout, et quand ce n'était pas l'entraîneur exigeant des exercices supplémentaires c'était une situation d'urgence dangereuse requérant leur assistance—une autre partie d'elle, beaucoup plus insistante, lui rappelait toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passées à rêver à cette soirée et au fait qu'Harry avait promis de venir. Bien sûr, peut-être qu'il s'excuserait à leur prochaine rencontre, peut-être même aurait-elle une rose, un baiser sur la joue, des remords sincères, mais maintenant, _maintenant_, il n'y avait rien sinon son absence et ses espoirs brisés. Tout à son chagrin, elle prit un moment à remarquer que quelqu'un lui parlait.

« …à quoi ressemble-t-il? »

Ginny releva la tête brusquement comme un chevreuil entre deux phares, et mortifiée jusqu'à l'os d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de pleurnichage, chercha à s'éclipser en vitesse en balbutiant une excuse pour son intrusion quand la voix la retint :

« Restez, je vous en prie. Le balcon est bien assez grand pour deux et je comprends parfaitement votre envie de pleurer. »

C'était une voix profonde et caressante, et Ginny s'arrêta dans son élan. Il y avait quelque chose dans le timbre de velours tellement plus accueillant que la foule froide qui s'empresserait de spéculer et cancaner devant son visage défait, et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait même pas le désir d'étouffer sa douleur et de se composer une expression sereine. Elle était encore tellement triste, et ne voulait partager sa douleur ni avec la pitié d'Hermione, ni le réconfort fraternel de Ron. Si la voix pouvait se taire et partager les ténèbres en silence, elle était prête à rester.

« Merci » dit-elle sincèrement entre deux sanglots, en ajoutant pour elle-même dans un souffle presque inaudible : « même si personne ne peut me comprendre en ce moment ».

Le propriétaire de la voix avait l'ouïe très fine, ou alors peut-être avait-elle parlé plus fort qu'elle ne le croyait, car il répliqua aussitôt :

« Vous m'excuserez, mais je crois que je peux. Ce bal est effectivement ennuyeux à pleurer, et j'en pleure moi-même depuis des heures. »

Amusée malgré elle, Ginny hoqueta de rire. Imaginer cette voix virile pleurer comme un bébé était tout simplement ridicule.

« …encore que, dans votre cas », continua la voix, « je soupçonne que la cause soit un petit ami absent. Alors, je me demandais…à quoi ressemble-t-il? »

Ginny hésita avant de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas discuter, elle voulait pleurer en paix. En plus, elle ne savait rien de l'homme qui lui parlait, et bien qu'il fût jusqu'à présent d'une courtoisie irréprochable, il n'était pas considéré convenable de décrire son idéal masculin aux inconnus. Pourtant, une force invisible—l'envie de se confier? La curiosité? Le charme hypnotique de la voix?—la poussa à calmer ses larmes un peu et répondre honnêtement :

« Il est jeune…grand…les cheveux bruns…en forme » dit Ginny en rougissant légèrement, ne voulant pas utiliser des mots de romance à l'eau de rose comme _torse tout en muscles_ ou _fess__es rebondies_, même si c'étaient les descriptifs les plus adéquats auxquels elle pouvait penser. À la place, elle résuma simplement : « Il est très beau ».

Pendant un instant, il n'y eût que le silence, et Ginny crût que son interlocuteur était satisfait et s'était enfin tût, la laissant libre de retourner à son affliction. Ce fût donc avec un certain choc qu'elle l'entendit de nouveau :

«Si vous me permettez la prétention…Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider? »

Avant que Ginny ait eu le temps de lui demander en quoi exactement, les ténèbres reculèrent comme les vagues se retirent du rivage pour révéler l'inconnu, et elle ne put en croire ses yeux. Devant elle se tenait Harry s'il n'avait ni cicatrice, ni lunettes, ni pli rieur au coin de la bouche; c'était lui en plus froid et plus mâle, comme s'il était le vilain de lui-même; c'était une version de lui sortie tout droit des fantasmes les plus inavouables de Ginny, et elle en resta muette de stupeur. Heureusement, l'inconnu la secourut de sa torpeur appréciative en demandant :

« Alors? Ferais-je un substitut acceptable? »

Ginny se pinça discrètement, ne croyant pas encore à ce qui lui arrivait. Un moment elle pleurait de désespoir, et celui d'après Fantasme!Harry sortait de l'ombre pour servir de remplaçant. Qu'y avait-il à dire sinon oui? Évidemment, elle aurait préféré le _vrai_ Harry, mais puisqu'il n'arrivait pas…personne ne pourrait dire qu'elle n'aurait pas dansé lors de son premier bal.

« Comment s'appelle mon charmant cavalier? » accepta-t-elle au bout d'un moment, un sourire timide au bord des lèvres.

« Ma chère » répondit l'inconnu en lui tendant galamment le bras, « il faudra danser avec moi pour le savoir. »

Il la regardait comme un bijou précieux, comme elle aurait souhaité qu'Harry la regarde, et Ginny, flattée par la sensation et séduite par l'illusion, se laissa conduire jusqu'au plancher de danse.

**********

À leur entrée, plusieurs personnes les fixèrent bizarrement, comme s'ils venaient de voir un couple de Détraqueurs, et Ginny fût prise de terreur à l'idée que ses charmes de maquillage n'aient pas tenus jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu lui glisse à l'oreille :

« C'est moi qu'ils regardent. » Son ton était parfaitement serein, comme si se faire dévisager était chose du quotidien pour lui. « Je suppose que personne ne s'attendait à ce que je danse ce soir », conclut-il en guise d'explication.

« Pourquoi? Tu es célèbre? » Une pointe d'excitation juvénile perçait dans la question, et elle le vit sourire fugacement.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses » répondit-il cryptiquemment.

Ginny pensa à toutes les personnalités publiques qu'elle connaissait, des politiciens jusqu'aux chanteurs, mais ne trouva rien. À bien y penser, elle n'avait pas vu l'inconnu non plus dans son tour d'introduction avec Hermione. Elle rejeta le détail comme négligeable : il avait dû arriver après, c'est tout.

_« Comme Harry, s'il était venu »_ lui rappela vicieusement son ego.

Mais les premières notes d'une valse s'élevèrent dans l'air, et Ginny n'eût plus le temps de penser à l'identité mystérieuse de son compagnon ni à l'absence d'Harry. L'inconnu la guidait d'une main de fer et subjuguée par sa force, elle n'eût d'autre choix que de se laisser emporter par le tourbillon de ses bras, inconsciente qu'autour d'eux, des caméras sans flash ne perdaient rien de la scène. Aurait-elle porté minimalement attention, elle aurait au moins remarqué le plancher se vider autour d'eux comme s'ils avaient la peste, et Hermione et Ron se débattre contre un mur de Mangemorts pour tenter de la rejoindre ; mais elle virevoltait dans un bonheur tout égoïste, où elle dansait comme elle l'avait tant rêvé, et ne percevait rien sinon la volonté inflexible de son partenaire et sa propre envie de s'abandonner complètement au maelström auquel il l'invitait. Ses yeux étaient de braise, sa poigne possessive sur sa taille, et tel un aimant, elle répondait à son contrôle exigeant avec toujours plus de fougue.

Mais comme toute chose, le dernier accord résonna, et Ginny s'écroula comme un pantin disloquée sur la poitrine de l'inconnu, les joues rouges de plaisir et de fatigue. Des mains solides vinrent la stabiliser sans donner aucun signe de vouloir la relâcher, et elle lui fût secrètement reconnaissante de son audace : elle n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Le geste sembla amplifier le bourdonnement de commérage lui parvenant aux oreilles, mais une question trop importante lui brûlait la langue pour qu'elle y porte attention tout de suite.

« Je crois avoir mérité un nom » réussit-elle à articuler au bout d'un moment, le souffle encore court.

« En effet » reconnut-il, le même sourire fugace qu'avant lui effleurant les lèvres. « Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor », dit-il gravement en inclinant la tête.

Le nom rappela vaguement quelque chose à Ginny, comme une forme aux contours flous dans le brouillard, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer quoi. De toute façon, il y avait plus pressant pour le moment : elle devait se présenter en retour.

« Ginevra Weasley » répondit-elle en esquissant une révérence, baissant modestement les yeux comme on le lui avait appris avant de retourner son regard au sien.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais dû. Les yeux noirs de l'inconnu—Tom—brûlaient d'une affection tellement intense qu'elle sentit presque des flammes lui lécher la peau, la faisant frémir d'une émotion indicible. Un instant, elle crût même qu'il considérait se pencher pour l'embrasser quand un cri déchirant rompit brutalement le charme. C'était Hermione, qui, en panique, avait finalement réussi à briser le mur. Sans attendre, elle courut comme une possédée vers une Ginny stupéfaite, l'arracha à l'étreinte de Tom et les transplanèrent toutes deux violemment vers le Terrier.

Tombant à genoux et tentant misérablement de ne pas vomir, Ginny trouva néanmoins la force de crucifier Hermione d'un air outré, mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot. Elle était pâle comme un linge et tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« Ginny, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? » explosa finalement Hermione, complètement hystérique. « _**Tom Jedusor, c'est le vrai nom de Voldemort!**_»

**********

Fin du chapitre 1. Version originale postée le 7 mars 2010, augmentée le 25 mars 2010.

[A/N] Alors, aimez-vous ça? Le plan de l'histoire est déjà construit, et je me donne 2 semaines au maximum pour sortir chaque chapitre (il devrait y en avoir une dizaine environ). Au prochain, Ginny devra composer avec des journalistes affamés, des proches alarmés, et un Tom un peu trop intéressé…^_~…et aussi le secret de sa double-apparence!

On se revoit là! Laissez-moi un commentaire si ça vous tente, j'adore lire vos opinions et vous répondre, c'est gentil et ça m'inspire toujours! (lire : ça me pousse à sortir le prochain chapitre plus vite. *rires*).


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci beaucoup à **Lily Evans 2004**, **Aurore Weasley** et **dolphina31**! J'espère que vous avez toutes reçu mes réponses à vos délicieux reviews. Dans ce chapitre, Tom est absent (je sais, c'est criminel) mais comme la fic est rapide (trop, non? Je me demande si je ne devrais pas rallonger le chapitre 1 un peu…) il sera de retour dès le chapitre 3 (et quel retour, mesdames! On est Tom Sexy Jedusor ou on ne l'est pas!) XD

Bon, assez de mes divagations surexcitées. Bonne lecture, et on se revoit dans deux semaines maximum!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_« Ginny, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? » explosa finalement Hermione, complètement hystérique. «__**Tom Jedusor, c'est le vrai nom de Voldemort! **__»_

Il y eût un instant mort de toute réaction où Ginny resta bêtement là à regarder Hermione comme on regarde un vampire : avec horreur et incrédulité. Deux pensées contradictoires faisaient rage dans son esprit désorienté : la première protestait que c'était d'un ridicule consommé. Hermione lui avait bien montré, sans détour et sans possibilité de méprise, _qui_ était Voldemort, et le jeune homme avec qui elle avait dansé n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec cette vieille chose décrépite.

La seconde pensée, d'un ordre beaucoup plus terrifiant et inéluctable, lui rappelait qu'Hermione n'avait jamais tort. Hermione, sorcière prodige, génie des livres, grande académicienne couverte de plus de diplômes que dix étudiants réunis, ne se trompait jamais sur les faits, et ne blaguait jamais sur eux non plus. Si elle disait que Tom était Voldemort, alors c'était bien lui, et ça finissait là.

Fatalement, platement _là_.

« C'est impossible » croassa-t-elle péniblement, une angoisse abjecte lui remontant le corps. « C'est impossible! » réaffirma-t-elle plus fort, sa voix enflant comme le vent au creux des montagnes. « Hermione! Comment pourrait-il être le même homme? Tu me l'as montré, je l'ai vu! Il n'avait pas de nez, et il avait la peau grise, et…et…c'est _impossible_! » martela-t-elle une troisième fois, accablée, cherchant les yeux d'Hermione pour y lire la confirmation de son déni, une note d'espoir, un indice que son monde ne venait pas tout juste de s'écrouler.

Mais Hermione s'était adossée au mur et glissait lentement vers le sol, une main dans sa chevelure rebelle et l'autre cherchant à tâtons le plancher. Son teint était cireux et sa bouche s'actionnait dans un effort muet de fournir l'explication, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le son vomisse hors de ses lèvres : « Il en a deux. Il utilise deux apparences avec deux noms. Un costume de guerre pour inspirer la peur, et son vrai visage pour…pour… »

Il y avait une teinte d'hésitation dans la voix d'Hermione, comme si elle se retenait de dire « pour séduire les jeunes innocentes » ou un autre crime crapuleux à cet effet. À la place, une certaine pudeur lui donna la rigidité nécessaire pour continuer :

« …pour le _reste_. Mais cela fait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé. Une décennie au moins! Non, plus que ça! Merlin, la plupart des gens ne savent même _pas_ qu'il a une autre apparence! C'en est presque du folklore de fond de grimoire! Oh Ginny, Ginny, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule! »

Pour une raison que Ginny ne saisit pas sur le moment, mais qu'elle comprendrait avant la fin de la journée, la dernière phrase d'Hermione la dérangea plus que la révélation fracassante qu'on pouvait à la fois être magnifique et hideux, et qu'elle avait donc dansé avec Voldemort, et que sa réputation était donc finie et que la presse serait après elle comme une meute de chiens affamés dès demain matin. Non, ces ramifications se perdaient dans le choc général qu'elle avait fraternisé avec le chef de la faction ennemie, et qu'Harry serait enragé. Furieux. Déçu. Peut-être même…

Peut-être même qu'il ne lui parlerait jamais plus. Il haïssait tant Voldemort que ce n'était pas difficile à croire.

Ses réflexions moroses furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Ron et de Molly dans la pièce, le premier par transplanage, la deuxième en pyjama dans la porte, et tous deux parlant en même temps dans une cacophonie paniquée.

« Vous êtes déjà revenues? Alors, comment était…Circé, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Hermione! Ginny! »

« Hermione, c'est la pagaille là-bas. Les journalistes se sont jetés sur lui. Il y a assez de photos pour couvrir Poudlard tout entier. »

« Mon pauvre trésor! Assis-toi ici, allons, allons, dis à Maman ce qui s'est passé mon cœur? »

« Ils seront ici dans pas longtemps. Le fumier, tu aurais dû le voir sourire. J'avais envie de le tuer. »

« Est-ce à propos de Harry? As-tu pu danser avec lui? »

« C'est complètement hors de contrôle. Il n'y aura pas un sorcier vivant demain qui ne saura pas que Ginny a dansé avec Voldemort. »

« Ma chérie, tu sais que… _Ginny a dansé avec __**qui?**_ »

Et juste comme ça, avec la force de dix milles éléphants, le silence s'écrasa de nouveau dans la pièce. Molly regardait Ron d'un air atterré; Ron se massait les temples; Hermione gémissait encore que c'était de sa faute.

Et Ginny? Elle voulait disparaître.

**********

Évidemment, il y a une limite au temps que le corps humain peut tolérer l'adrénaline, et après une heure de cris et d'arrachage de cheveux durant laquelle toute la famille était venue enquêter sur la source de tant de tapage avant de se joindre à l'hystérie collective, personne n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour autre chose que des soupirs faussement calmes. Arthur poussa un grognement fatigué avant de statuer :

« Bon, récapitulons. Harry n'était pas là, Ginny était triste, Voldemort en profite et l'invite à danser. »

« C'est ma faute » répéta encore Hermione.

« Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute! C'est moi qui ai dansé avec lui, pas toi! » protesta Ginny, agacée par le repentir presque religieux de sa belle-sœur.

« Mais j'aurais dû rester avec toi » rétorqua-t-elle en lançant un regard furieux à Ron. « Tu n'allais pas bien. Tu étais vulnérable. J'aurais dû prévoir que…que… »

« Que _quoi?_ Hermione, j'ai _17 ans_, je peux rester seule plus que 5 secondes! Et tu l'as dit toi-même qu'il n'avait pas repris cette apparence depuis des années! Comment aurais-tu pu prévoir que ça lui tenterait ce soir en plein bal? C'est _moi_ qui aurais dû insister pour savoir son allégeance politique avant! »

« Assez, ça n'a pas d'importance » coupa Arthur avec fermeté. « Pour autant qu'on sache Voldemort aurait lancé le sortilège Impero si Ginny avait refusé. Peut-être même planifiait-il cela depuis des mois. »

« Bien sûr! » s'écria Ron. « C'est lui qui a dû empêcher Harry de venir! »

« Mais…pourquoi? » demande Ginny, soudainement confuse.

« Pour atteindre Harry, évidemment! Tout le monde sait que tu te meures d'amour pour lui…euh, sans vouloir t'offenser, Gin. Donc te séduire comme ça devant tout le monde, c'est comme s'il lui volait sa baguette magique, tu suis? C'est humiliant. Et Voldemort _veut_ qu'Harry perde son sang-froid. »

Ginny eût une bouffée de colère à être ainsi comparée à un objet, puis sa conversation avec Tom lui revint en mémoire. C'est vrai qu'il avait demandé à quoi Harry ressemblait, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait la bonne victime. Et c'était aussi vrai qu'il l'avait regardé avec une intensité presque démente, comme s'il se réjouissait à l'avance du mal qu'il allait faire à Harry. Techniquement, ça collait, mais…

C'était difficile pour les pensées exténuées de Ginny de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la chicotait dans cette explication, mais elle ne pouvait secouer ce sentiment qu'il y avait une grave injustice faite à Tom en rabaissant son offre de danser à un désir si…puéril. Il l'avait frappé comme un être très fier; l'imaginer se donner tout ce mal juste pour exaspérer Harry était presque insultant à son égard.

Ginny haussa les épaules mentalement. Qu'en savait-elle vraiment, si les chefs politiques de sombres partis étaient assez adultes pour ne pas utiliser des tactiques de garçons immatures? Rien du tout. De toute façon, c'était Voldemort, et elle n'allait pas passer une seconde de plus à vouloir le comprendre.

Et pourtant…

_Quoi? Tu veux te faire croire qu'il était sincèrement charmant et romantique? Que c'est impossible que tant de passion dans son regard puisse être un leurre? Ma vieille, tu délires. C'est Voldemort, un vrai voyou. Il ment tout le temps. Et l'enfer va geler avant que qui que ce soit tombe instantanément en amour fou avec toi comme ça. _

Elle fronça le nez. Voldemort, tomber en amour avec elle! Elle ne le souhaiterait même pas s'il était le dernier homme sur terre. Même en Tom! Beurk, quelle horreur!

_Quelle horreur, Ginny, tu es sûre? Je pense que tu te sentais plutôt terriblement flattée qu'un bel homme comme lui te regarde avant tant de convoitise._

Bon, d'accord. Elle avait 17 ans, elle avait des hormones, et Harry était un petit peu frustrant à répondre à ses attentes. Ça ne voulait rien dire d'autre—cette émotion brûlante qu'elle avait sentie à la fin de la valse avait tout à voir avec son envie d'être aimée, et rien à voir avec Tom en particulier.

Rien du tout.

Son attention revint au conseil de famille devant elle, où tout le monde semblait s'entendre que Ginny était une victime de Voldemort dans cette terrible histoire, un simple pion dans ses plans machiavéliques pour torturer Harry. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans la manière qu'ils excluaient tout libre-arbitre de sa part, comme si elle aurait dit oui même si Voldemort l'aurait invité à danser en tant que cadavre monstrueux et gris, comme si le fait qu'elle était jeune et femme la fautait inéluctablement de faiblesse, mais Ginny ne dit rien. Sa famille avait trouvé l'explication parfaite, et elle était plus que fervente à vouloir croire à cette version et laisser tous ses doutes et ses critiques de côté. Il y aurait en masse de temps plus tard pour les convaincre qu'elle n'était pas aussi impotente que ça.

Et puis cette version la disculpait de tout péché par rapport à Harry, et c'était donc forcément la meilleure.

« Bon » conclut finalement Arthur après qu'ils se soient tous entendus avec satisfaction que leur fille était pure, qu'Harry était la cible et que Voldemort était le dernier des pourris. « Combien d'heures avons-nous avant que Rita Skeeter veuille défoncer la porte? »

**********

Malgré une nuit blanche à jeter des sorts pour noircir les fenêtres, à bloquer la cheminée, à fortifier les protections de la maison et à se convaincre que tout irait bien, Ginny comprit assez vite que tout le support de sa famille n'empêcherait ni les journalistes de camper devant sa porte ni la machine à rumeurs de s'emballer. Au petit matin, elle était à la une de tous les quotidiens, photos compromettantes à l'appui et sous des titres tous plus horrifiants les uns que les autres :

_La fiancée d'Harry Potter le laisse pour son ennemi juré_

_Est-ce que la Bête a enfin trouvé sa Belle?_

_Séduite par le mage noir_

_Triangle amoureux pour Potter et Voldemort_

Depuis quand était-elle sa fiancée? Par Merlin, Harry ne l'avait même pas encore _embrassée_! Et elle avait simplement _dansé_ avec Tom, pas supplié de la ravager directement sur le plancher de danse! Les articles eux-mêmes étaient plus tissés de mensonge que les titres, et Ginny eût la nausée en lisant ce que certains pseudo-spécialistes et amis disaient. Victime consentante, regardez avec quelle fougue elle danse…blabla…j'ai toujours su que Ginny devait cacher quelque chose…blabla… L'opinion générale était que Voldemort était l'instigateur, Ginny la complice, et maintenant tout le monde se demandait quelle serait la formidable réaction d'Harry Potter face à cette déclaration de guerre et traîtrise sentimentale.

_Ils sont fous! Je n'ai jamais, __**jamais**__ trahi Harry! _

« Arrête de lire ce paquet de conneries » dit Ron en lui arrachant brusquement les papiers des mains. « C'est que des âneries, tout le monde le sait. »

« Mais Ron, si Harry...! » protesta-t-elle avec désespoir.

« Harry ne croira jamais ça! » déclara-t-il avec une certitude féroce. « Il sait que tu l'aimes, ok? C'est sûr qu'il va comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ne t'en fais pas » rajouta-t-il plus doucement. « On s'en fout de ce que pensent les autres. » Le reste de son clan, assis avec elle au salon, furent prompts à renchérir. _On s'en balance de ces crétins. Juste des chacals en man__que de sensationnalisme. Quiconque croit ce ramassis d'ordures manque d'intelligence. Nous on est là pour toi, Gin. Tu n'as pas besoin de autres._

L'idée vint soudainement à Ginny qu'il était heureux pour elle qu'elle soit du type solitaire et n'ait jamais considéré fréquenter ou marier qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Harry. _Les autres_, comme Ron les appelait avant tant de dédain, n'oseraient jamais plus l'approcher à présent. Personne ne se risquerait à être associée à son nom ou à encourir la jalousie potentiellement meurtrière de Voldemort, que les rumeurs soient vraies ou pas.

En fait, maintenant que Ginny y pensait, plus personne ne voudrait l'engager non plus. Qui voudrait vraiment avoir un Mangemort potentiel comme employé, à part un autre Mangemort? Et même à ça—aucun Mangemort ne voudrait risquer la colère du chef en déplaisant à sa supposée maîtresse par quelque malheur du sort! Merlin, c'était sans espoir. À ce stade, elle devenait soit Madame Potter, Madame Voldemort ou une recluse dans la forêt.

Une angoisse sans merci l'envahit à cette conclusion. Son but avait toujours été d'épouser Harry, et puisque c'était encore possible elle aurait dû se calmer, mais l'étouffement sauvage de toutes les autres options qu'elle avait considéré pour sa vie—être joueuse de Quidditch, par exemple—avait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait compris ça au moment même où elle l'avait vu au bras de Tom, et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en voulait tant, elle qui valorisait tellement la réussite professionnelle.

Merlin, la réussite. Comment survivrait-elle à sa septième année d'école maintenant?

Son attention fût distraite par un grand flash de lumière devant elle. La seule personne au monde encore bienvenue dans cette maison venait d'arriver : Harry Potter.

**********

En vrai Auror en formation, Harry prit l'affaire en mains comme une machine : il les salua tous calmement, s'assit, demanda le résumé des faits. Il sonnait tellement détaché qu'elle était partagée entre le croire indifférent à la situation ou enragé d'une colère froide et sèche. Le cœur battant la chamade d'appréhension, elle n'osa pas le regarder une seule fois, attendant au supplice qu'il déclare enfin :

_Ginny, ne sois pas si apeurée. Qu'as-tu à te reprocher? Tu ne le savais pas. Et si tu l'avais su, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je sais tout ça. Bien sûr que je t'aime encore..._

C'était horrible d'attendre sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il pensait. Même si tout le monde l'avait assurée qu'il comprendrait, elle n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille avant de l'entendre. Son ton était si juste, sa voix si impassible qu'ils la terrifiaient ; et quand vint son tour de donner les faits, ses nerfs lâchèrent sans préavis et elle se mit à pleurer comme une fontaine.

« Harry, je m'excuse tellement, je m'excuse, je ne savais pas, je sais que tu le détestes, je ne savais pas, tu sais que je n'aurais jamais fait ça, Harry...? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. À travers son voile de larmes, Harry la regardait, inflexible comme un pape, et une lueur d'une conviction terrible brûlait dans le fond de ses prunelles, la transperçant comme un javelot. Elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps, retourner les mots qui venaient vers elle, mais il était trop tard :

« Ginny…je sais que tu voulais mon attention, mais…à ce point-là? »

Il avait posé la question doucement, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu hurler en détruisant tout. Ses mots mesurés n'arrivaient pas à museler complètement l'accusation cachée derrière, et Ginny sentit le marteau du Jugement s'écraser avec fracas dans sa poitrine.

_Harry croit que j'ai fait ça par exprès._

_Harry croit que… _

Une rage aussi flamboyante que ses cheveux s'empara d'elle, et avant que sa famille ait put finir de regarder Harry avec consternation et de s'interposer, elle bondit de sa chaise et sa fureur déferla, déchaînée :

**« **_**OUI, HARRY! TOUT TOURNE AUTOUR DE TOI DANS LA VIE!**_** »**

Une clameur retentit soudain à l'extérieur, et tous se tournèrent réflexivement vers la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un aigle noir majestueux venait de s'arrêter devant la maison, et ça ne prenait pas la tête à Hermione pour comprendre de qui le message venait.

Encore sur son élan vengeur, Ginny marcha comme une lionne vers la porte, l'ouvrit juste assez pour faire entrer l'animal, ignora les flashs des caméras et ouvrit avec hystérie la missive :

_Chère Ginevra,_

_Je soupçonne t'avoir causé beaucoup d'ennuis. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à toucher le collier au cou de mon familier pour être transportée chez moi où nous pourrons parler de…_

Ginny ne prit même pas le temps de finir la lettre. Crispant le parchemin dans le creux de sa main, elle se tourna avec rigidité vers sa famille et Harry, et déclara d'une voix acide :

« Puisque de toute évidence c'est ma faute, je m'en vais régler le problème! »

Elle toucha le bijou, et aigle, papier et sorcière disparurent vers le manoir de Tom Jedusor—peu importe où c'était.

*********

Fin du chapitre 2.

Commentaires? Opinions? Écrivez-moi! J'adore savoir ce que vous pensez!


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci beaucoup à Infectious (laisse-moi une adresse courriel pour que je puisse te répondre! C'était trop gentil ton commentaire!) Kaami , Lily Evans 2004, Spoiled Child, lily08, dolphina31, Miss Beetlejuice, Elorina, Selminia et Sixtine pour vos fantastiques reviews ou pour m'avoir ajoutée à vos favoris! J'espère que vous avez toutes reçues mes réponses

Le **chapitre 1 a été augmenté de 2 pages environ**, alors si vous voulez lire plus de détails sur l'obsession de Ginny pour Harry ou la rencontre avec Tom, allez voir! Sinon, ce n'est pas essentiel pour suivre l'intrigue. Et parlant de ça, j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse filer vers super Tom. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

À la disparition de Ginny, un silence pesant comme une chope de plomb tomba dans le Terrier. C'est-à-dire que tout le monde regardait Harry avec reproche, pendant que celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour ne regarder personne. Enfin, Ron rompit la tension en résumant le sentiment général :

« Félicitations, Harry. C'est ça qu'on enseigne chez les Aurors? Comment être un connard? » dit-il avec mépris, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Peut-être était-ce l'insulte, ou le fait que ce soit son meilleur ami qui la professe, mais au lieu d'être proprement embarrassé, Harry s'énerva encore plus.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? C'est toi qui suis l'entraînement? C'est toi Harry Potter peut-être? » cracha-t-il avec hargne, avant de tourner son attention vers les autres. « Est-ce que vous savez seulement quelle merde je dois me taper à chaque jour de ma vie parce que je suis le grand Harry Potter? Non, personne ne le sait, et je ne vous le souhaite pas non plus. Merlin! J'oublie de me présenter à _un seul_ putain de bal et Ginny est ruinée! Ruinée pour _toujours_! » Il ponctua le mot d'une expression de résignation incrédule et hystérique, avant de continuer : « Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle m'aime autant? Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul autre gars avec qui elle ait voulu danser soit Voldemort? Est-ce que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre ce genre d'histoire? _**Non**_. Juste à moi. »

Il se tut en cachant son visage entre ses mains, le corps secoué de sanglots muets de lassitude, et le silence revint. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, car tout le monde avait compris : c'était à lui-même qu'Harry en voulait, pas à Ginny. Il s'haïssait tellement pour ce qui venait d'arriver que sa rage débordait partout et sur n'importe qui, comme un liquide sous pression s'échappant des fissures.

Malheureusement, toute cette expression déchirante de torture intérieure ne changeait pas le fait que Ginny était maintenant seule en territoire ennemi, et Hermione, lugubre, fût prompte à cibler le problème :

« Je sympathise, Harry, nous sympathisons tous. Mais j'espère vraiment que Voldemort va mieux gérer la situation que toi, parce que même le Ministère ne sait pas où se trouve son manoir. S'il ne la laisse pas partir, c'est fini.»

**********

À des kilomètres de là, réfléchir à sa sortie était le dernier des soucis de Ginny. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une immense antichambre murée de boiseries, et l'aigle, après un dernier piaillement, s'était enfui par une des minuscules fenêtres du plafond. C'étaient de véritables œuvres d'art, toutes d'orfèvrerie et de verre précieux, mais Ginny n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule chose : trouver Tom, et le trouver vite. Chaque seconde qu'elle pourrait gaspiller sur l'admiration de l'architecture serait une seconde de plus où Harry la croyait coupable, et donc une seconde de trop. Frénétiquement, elle tenta d'ouvrir la poignée de la seule porte de la pièce, et quand celle-ci refusa de céder, elle ne fit ni un ni deux et jeta un « Alohomora! » feutré du bout des doigts.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Ginny comprit une seconde trop tard pourquoi elle était apparue dans une antichambre dont la seule sortie était verrouillée.

La pièce donnait sur la chambre à coucher de Jedusor, et il n'avait pas fini de s'habiller.

Comme un désastre au ralenti, Ginny sentit son corps se paralyser tandis que ses yeux mutins enregistraient soigneusement chaque détail du tableau devant elle : la chemise jetée sur le lit; les pantalons moulants, serrant bien les cuisses et les fesses; les doigts longs et artistiques encore en train d'attacher la ceinture de cuir; le torse nu ciselé comme une statue grecque; et enfin le beau visage de Tom sincèrement surpris de l'interruption mais plus amusé par ce qu'il voyait lui-même. Au moment où Ginny comprit que le sombre seigneur des Ténèbres se réjouissait de la laisser le détailler comme une pièce de viande, l'adrénaline fit un bond de cheval sauvage dans ses veines et elle claqua la porte en panique.

_Oh Merlin. Oh Circé. Oh Morgane et tous les sorciers, je veux mourir de honte._

Elle se pinça, se gifla, se força à penser au fait que Tom était censé ressembler à un vieux serpent gris mais rien n'y fit : son esprit rebelle, n'arrivant pas à réconcilier les deux concepts comme étant la même entité, ne cessait de lui repasser les images de l'homme à demi dévêtu qu'elle venait de voir. Plus embarrassée que si elle aurait été elle-même en petite tenue, elle considéra un instant coincer la porte pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Une idée tout à fait ridicule, puisqu'il s'agissait du sorcier réputé le plus puissant du monde, mais elle eût au moins le mérite de recentrer Ginny sur la raison de sa présence ici. C'était Voldemort, elle était venue pour qu'il arrange ce foutoir, et elle ne rougirait pas comme une nymphette de 12 ans quand il sortirait de cette chambre!

Il y eut un bruit de cognement à la porte, et son cœur s'arrêta.

« Ginevra? » demanda la voix riche et profonde étouffée derrière l'épaisseur de bois. « Je vais entrer. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis décent maintenant. »

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il n'y eût qu'une bouillie de syllabes incompréhensibles qui sortit de sa bouche. L'instant d'après, Tom Jedusor— _les pantalons moulants, serrant bien les cuisses et les fesses; les doigts longs et artistiques encore en train d'attacher la ceinture de cuir; le torse nu ciselé comme un__e statue grecque, tout ça se cache sous sa robe, Ginny! _—venait de lui dire quelque chose après être entré et elle ne savait même pas quoi. Il attendait visiblement sa réponse, et elle se sentait de plus en plus tarte.

« Ça ne marchera jamais comme ça. » murmura-t-elle, complètement effarée. « Change-toi en Voldemort! »

« Me changer en…? » répéta-t-il, perplexe, avant de recoller les morceaux cassés de la logique de Ginny et d'allumer. « Mais pourquoi je ferais ça? » Il avait l'air sincèrement confus, et Ginny, prête à s'arracher les cheveux, sauta au plus pressé :

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Écoute, tu dois m'aider. Les journaux racontent n'importe quoi et Harry croit que je l'ai fait exprès et il faut, il _**faut**_ que fasses quelque chose parce que sinon--»

« Harry? Harry _**Potter**_? » l'interrompit-il, le front creusé de contrariété, et Ginny crût qu'elle allait exploser.

« **OUI, Harry Potter!** Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne le savais pas! Et maintenant _l'univers entier_ le sait! Et Harry me _**déteste**_! »

Sa mémoire lui ressortit le visage inflexible d'Harry, ses yeux froids et sans appel, et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. À peine sentit-elle Tom la guider vers le plus proche canapé et la forcer à s'asseoir avec lui avant de lui presser son mouchoir dans les mains. Maladroitement, elle s'essuya les joues en tentant de fournir une explication plus cohérente, mais Tom ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ginevra? » dit-il d'une voix très douce, mais qui n'acceptait aucun refus. « Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois? »

« Hier midi » renifla-t-telle pathétiquement.

« Ça ne va pas du tout! » grogna-t-il, visiblement agacé, avant de se tourner et de beugler d'une voix à hanter les cauchemars : « _**ELFE!**_ »

Un elfe de maison tout maigrichon, couvert de blessures et tremblant de tous ses membres, apparut instantanément devant Tom en se prosternant si bas qu'il était facile de croire qu'il voulait fusionner avec le plancher. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas et semblait même effrayé de respirer en attendant ses ordres, et Ginny en ressentit un profond malaise. Elle n'était pas pour la libération des elfes de maison comme Hermione, mais en voir un si maltraité était horrible. Tom ne semblait rien trouver d'anormal par contre, et dit sèchement à l'elfe :

« Une collation pour Mademoiselle. Et gare à toi si elle n'aime pas! »

L'elfe hocha vivement la tête avant de disparaître dans un petit pouf de fumée, et Tom se retourna vers elle. Sa mine était à nouveau pleine de sollicitude et de douceur, et trop absorbée par ses propres problèmes, Ginny oublia momentanément ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Maintenant, » continua-t-il avec la même voix de velours, « dis-moi tout à propos de ce problème avec Harry. »

« Mais…tu sais déjà sûrement tout? Tu as lu les journaux? »

« Ma chère, je ne lis jamais ces torchons. Sûrement tu t'es rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas la source la plus fiable d'informations? » Il attendit que Ginny opine du menton, avant de continuer : « Personnellement je me fiche de ce qu'ils racontent sur moi, mais je sais que je suis le seul sorcier à pouvoir me payer ce luxe. Alors? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Ginny battit des paupières un instant, tentant de faire du sens de l'attitude de Tom. Il avait l'air très empressé de l'aider, mais en même temps il n'avait pas l'air contrit du tout de l'avoir mise dans ce pétrin en premier lieu. Qui donc est si impatient de se faire pardonner un crime dont il ne se sent pas coupable?

Tom sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il ajouta :

« Je ne te dirai pas que je regrette d'avoir dansé avec toi, car ce serait archi-faux. J'en ai eu envie dès que je t'ai vu. Tu étais si belle, Ginevra, tu m'attirais comme un aimant. » Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et la baisa avec affection, et Ginny rougit de gêne et de plaisir. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer avec mon autre apparence, et je me suis convaincu que personne ne me reconnaîtrait en Tom, alors…mais je peux tout arranger, je te le promets. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qui se passe. » conclut-il avec un peu plus d'insistance, et Ginny ne résista pas.

Après tout, Hermione avait dit elle-même que la plupart des gens ne savaient même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Et c'était définitivement vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas dansé avec lui sous son autre forme! Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment lui reprocher d'avoir voulu danser avec elle? Ce n'était pas un crime de vouloir danser avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas? Même quand on s'appelle Voldemort! Il avait même pris des précautions pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras, et ça n'avait pas fonctionné, et puis voilà. C'était malheureux mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, et puis ce n'était pas si grave puisqu'il allait tout réparer. Ron voyait beaucoup trop loin avec ses accusations de machinations machiavéliques patentées depuis des mois.

« Ils disent que j'ai dansé avec toi en sachant qui tu étais. Que tu planifiais ça depuis des mois et que j'ai fait exprès. Et maintenant je suis ruinée et Harry me déteste! » dit-elle avec un peu plus de calme.

« C'est terrible, mais je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry Potter vient faire là-dedans? »

Il était l'image de l'innocence, et l'idée vint a Ginny tout d'un coup qu'il ne savait vraiment rien de son lien avec Harry, et qu'il aurait sans doute été plus sage de tenter de convaincre Tom de sauver son honneur sans le mentionner. Maintenant que c'était sur le tapis par contre, elle était complètement coincée.

« Eh bien…je suis une Weasley. » commença-t-elle prudemment.

« Je sais. Une famille de pure-sangs très cotée. » dit-il avec un brin d'appréciation bizarre, et Ginny dût se rappeler qu'elle parlait au Très Raciste Voldemort avant de continuer :

« …et mon frère est Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter? » Elle laissa la question en suspens pour voir s'il connecterait les fils tous seuls, mais Tom n'eût qu'une expression de pitié devant l'information.

« Ça doit être très fatiguant de vivre dans l'entourage de ce moucheron sans pouvoir le tuer. » dit-il avec compassion, et Ginny mourut intérieurement, n'osant plus continuer.

Heureusement, l'elfe-esclave la sauva de répondre tout de suite en apparaissant avec une généreuse platée de biscuits, et elle se jeta dessus avec un empressement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la faim. Dans sa bouche, les délicates gaufrettes goûtaient toutes la catastrophe imminente, et la mine satisfaite de Tom à la voir se goinfrer de ses sucreries n'aidait en rien.

_Du courage, Ginny. Voldemort n'est pas une bête féroce, il a déjà promis 100 fois de t'aider. Il ne va pas juste te mettre dehors parce que tu aimes Harry! _

En fait non, ce n'était pas le problème. Étrangement, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, elle ne sentait aucun danger venant de Tom en ce qui la concernait. Un instinct primaire la mettait plutôt en garde pour Harry : si elle ne faisait pas attention pour le protéger, Tom n'hésiterait pas à utiliser cette excuse pour aller l'écrabouiller.

_Tu es mieux de parler vite, Ginny. Si tu attends trop, il va se demander pourquoi et aller consulter les journaux, et là ça sera vraiment le meurtre. Dépêche-toi. Courage, Gryffondor!_

« Euh…Des fois, oui, en effet, mais…c'est-à-dire que…je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais…Harry pense que je…que nous… »

« Cet épouvantable crétin pense que nous avons dansé exclusivement pour lui? » suggéra Tom avec mépris. « Ma foi, ce garçon se croit vraiment le nombril du monde. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas l'irriter, mais s'il pense que je dévouerais plus qu'une minute de mon temps pour ça, il est complètement attardé. »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. » À son air entendu, elle compléta, ennuyée : « …que tu n'avais pas fait ça pour lui, pas qu'il est attardé. »

« Ma chère, » répondit Tom avec indulgence, « tu es trop généreuse. Quoi qu'il en soit! » dit-il en se levant. « Une déclaration bien sentie à la presse et une petite visite à mon ami Potter devrait régler le prob— »

« NON, non! » s'écria Ginny en lui attrapant la manche pour le rasseoir, ce qu'il fit docilement. «J'apprécie, mais ça n'aiderait pas du tout! Comment dire? J'aime Harry? Je voudrais l'épouser.» spécifia-t-elle tout d'un souffle, se crispant sur son coussin en voyant l'expression de Tom se décomposer subtilement.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas à quoi il s'attendait. Un petit sourire triste gracia ses lèvres, comme l'expression d'un regret, et Ginny se sentit soudainement et inexplicablement coupable de ne pas haïr Harry elle aussi. Elle avait la profonde impression d'avoir déçu Tom au niveau le plus intime, et le sentiment était si insupportable que l'envie lui démangeait de se jeter dans ses bras et de dire qu'en fait et évidemment, c'est lui qu'elle voulait épouser, pas Harry.

Mais le moment passa, et Tom reprit vite le contrôle de lui-même.

« L'épouser » répéta-t-il lentement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu, avant de se racler la gorge. « Oh. Je vois. Et _Harry_? » Un dédain palpable teintait maintenant le nom de son ennemi, et Ginny, soulagée jusqu'aux os, remercia le ciel que ce fût sa seule réaction.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle honnêtement, dépitée.

« Hmm-hmm. Bon, ce n'est pas si grave, un simple contretemps. » murmura-t-il en se frottant le menton, l'air absent, sans se soucier de l'air ahuri de Ginny pour qui ce commentaire était catégoriquement hérétique. Au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation intensive, il ajouta de l'air le plus désintéressé qu'il pût : « Dis-moi, Ginevra, as-tu encore mon papier d'invitation? »

« Oui, le voilà. » dit-elle en lui tendant le papier tout chiffonné au creux de sa main. Tom s'en empara aussitôt et le fit brûler sans attendre.

« Il faut faire disparaître toutes les preuves que tu es venue ici, au cas où ça tomberait par mégarde dans les mauvaises mains. » offrit-il en guise d'explication, et sans laisser à Ginny le temps de débattre si c'était la seule raison possible, se lança dans le moment le plus attendu de la visite : le Plan. « Demain, je ferai une déclaration aux journalistes qui ne laissera aucun doute à personne, et _surtout_ Harry, que tout ceci n'est qu'un regrettable incident. Toutefois, comme je ne peux pas jurer qu'il n'y aura pas quelques sceptiques ou d'autres problèmes, j'aimerais que tu emmènes ceci avec toi. »

Il sortit un journal tout ce qu'il y a de plus anonyme de sa poche, et Ginny eût une bizarre impression de déjà-vu. Quand Tom le lui posa au creux des mains, celles-ci se refermèrent sur l'épaisse reliure de cuir comme si elles avaient déjà fait ce mouvement cent fois. C'était un sentiment à la fois effrayant et euphorisant, et Tom, devant sa réaction, eût un sourire de prédateur déguisé en mouton.

« C'est une de mes inventions. » expliqua-t-il, la fierté évidente dans sa voix. « Le journal est directement relié à un autre journal en ma possession » —il tapa deux coups sur une autre poche de sa robe pour indiquer l'emplacement du journal jumeau—« et me communiquera instantanément tout ce que tu m'écris dans le plus grand secret. C'est absolument infaillible, car l'encre s'efface au fur et a mesure et ne laisse aucune preuve du message derrière. Ginevra, promets-moi que tu n'hésiteras pas à l'utiliser pour demander mon assistance pour _quoi que ce soit._ »

Ginny hésita un moment. Un cadeau de Voldemort ne se refusait pas, surtout pas pour des intentions aussi chevaleresques, et c'était effectivement le moyen le plus ingénieux de lui demander de l'aide dans le futur si elle en avait besoin sans se faire remarquer des journalistes, mais…Le journal dégageait une étrange aura de damnation, et ça la terrifiait.

« Tu pourras me répondre? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

« Oui. Mais je ne le ferai jamais sans que tu me le demandes. » ajouta-t-il rapidement avec un sourire se voulant apaisant, mais qui lui glaça le sang. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement final dans cette promesse, comme s'il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle lui demanderait inéluctablement ça tôt ou tard.

L'œil de Ginny s'égara dans la pièce. Elle était seule avec le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus craint du monde dans une antichambre dont la seule issue était sa chambre à coucher. Soudainement, la folie de venir ici non-accompagnée la frappa de plein fouet, et elle souhaita désespérément retourner chez elle.

Apparemment, c'était marqué dans son front ou Tom était juste un as à deviner ce qu'elle pensait, car il susurra :

« Tu n'as qu'à dire oui. »

Pour une demi-seconde, elle eût la vision de Voldemort-la-peau-grise assis devant elle plutôt que Tom, et épouvantée, elle expira :

« Oui. J'accepte. Merci beaucoup. »

« Mais de rien, Ginevra, de rien. » répondit-il avec charme, et la tension entre eux, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée, disparut d'un seul coup. « Maintenant, je crois qu'il serait plus sage de te retourner à ta famille avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent… »

**********

Au même moment où les Weasley se disaient que ça n'avait aucun sens de rester là à attendre en mourant d'inquiétude, Ginny réapparut au milieu du salon, les yeux hantés et le souffle court. Ce fût la cacophonie immédiate.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Ginny, est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal? »

« Ginny, est-ce que ça va? »

« Ginny, est-ce que… »

« _**ASSEZ!**_ » hurla Ginny pour se faire entendre. « Tout sera réglé demain matin. Je vous donnerai tous les détails que vous voudrez plus tard mais pour l'instant je veux mon lit! »

Et sans rester pour un seul commentaire, elle tourna les talons et courut dans sa chambre, déterminée à enterrer cet affreux journal dans le coin le plus sombre de son garde-robe et de le laisser moisir là.

Trois jours plus tard, il était de retour dans ses mains.

**********

Fin du chapitre 3.

Commentaires? Opinions? Écrivez-moi! J'adore savoir ce que vous pensez! On se revoit dans 2 semaines maximum!


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à Spoiled Child, Miss Beetlejuice, Elorina, Kaami, Androgyne Light, Lily Evans 2004 et dolphina31 pour vos reviews et/ou vos favoris! J'adore vous répondre, et vos encouragements me poussent à ne pas lâcher et à vouloir vous écrire la suite toujours plus vite. =D Ne manquez pas le sondage à la fin, et bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le savon que Ginny reçut pour sa petite escapade improvisée chez Jedusor fût mémorable : on cria, on hurla, on pleura et les paroles « nous avons eu tellement peur! » et « ne fais jamais plus ça! » se répétèrent au moins 46 fois. Mais puisqu'elle était saine et sauve et qu'elle avait déjà l'air proprement effrayée, on jugea les remontrances suffisantes et on attendit avec elle le journal du matin suivant en priant.

Comme promis, Tom fit une déclaration si sensationnelle à la presse qu'il devint rapidement impossible de trouver un seul sorcier en Grande-Bretagne osant croire que Ginny n'était pas innocente. Rationnellement donc, le problème était résolu, le sujet clos, et ils auraient du passer à autre chose; mais la formulation que Tom avait utilisée laissait place à tant de spéculation aux esprits déterminés à en faire qu'elle eut l'effet contraire sur les Weasley.

_« Ginny, tu ne réalises pas la gravité de ce qui t'arrive! Il n'a rien arrangé du tout! C'est pire qu'avant! »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse à la fin? Que je retourne voir Tom? »_

_« Tom? Tu l'appelles __**Tom**__ maintenant? »_

_« Mes plus plates excuses pour l'appeler par son nom! »_

_« C'est Voldemort, son nom! Et c'est un monstre! Et toi tu es complètement inconsciente, comme une imbécile! »_

_« __**Je**__ suis une imbécile? Qui ici accuse Voldemort d'être un monstre, et ensuite s'insurge parce __que ses excuses ne sont pas parfaites? __ Branchez-vous __ à la fin, ou laisse__z__-moi tranquille!»_

En fait, toute la polémique tenait dans une seule phrase : plutôt que de disculper Ginny de façon pacifique, Tom avait seulement menacé Harry et le pays entier à mots couverts d'aller leur arracher la tête si quiconque se permettait de douter de son innocence. Il ne disait pas pourquoi au juste, seulement qu'il le ferait; et même si aucun journaliste n'osait l'écrire de peur de se faire assassiner, les gens s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord sur la raison la plus plausible : Voldemort était sans doute fou amoureux. Imaginez l'histoire, quand même! Ginny, pauvre jeune fille innocente, s'était attirée malgré elle les faveurs du mage noir, qui ne reculerait devant rien pour qu'elle l'aime en retour! Et _en plus_ elle était actuellement amoureuse de Harry Potter, son ennemi juré! Du vrai bonbon!

Ginny ne sut pas trop quoi en penser. Évidemment, elle n'aimait pas faire pitié aux gens, ni les voir s'aplatir devant elle de peur que leurs actions déplaisent à Voldemort, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que sa réputation était sauvée et qu'elle était libre de reprendre sa vie aussi normalement que possible après un tel scandale. Dans quelques mois, un an tout ou plus, les potins mourraient d'eux-mêmes quand les gens se rendraient compte que rien n'arrivait entre Tom et elle, et ce serait comme si toute cette histoire n'était jamais arrivée.

Malheureusement, elle semblait la seule à penser que tout se passerait aussi facilement. L'insistance de sa famille qu'elle devrait être en état de crise la déroutait, et pour être honnête, l'énervait un peu aussi. N'étaient-ils pas fiers qu'elle accepte la situation avec calme? Devait-elle absolument pleurer d'hystérie nuit et jour? Comment pouvaient-ils vraiment avoir peur que Voldemort l'aime vraiment? D'accord, Tom avait peut être manifesté _un peu_ d'intérêt pour elle, mais plus que ça? C'était ridicule. Bien sûr, ils auraient peut-être mieux compris son indifférence face aux catastrophes pouvant l'attendre s'ils avaient su l'existence du journal, mais Ginny aurait préféré le brûler plutôt que de le mentionner. C'était d'abord un réflexe de défense à la plus-que-probable réaction d'horreur que ses parents auraient en sachant qu'elle avait accepté un cadeau de Voldemort, mais il y avait aussi un désir d'indépendance. Si le journal venait à être découvert, il lui serait enlevé; et Ginny, même si elle ne voulait pas y toucher, ne voulait pas qu'on lui arrache le droit de _choisir_ de ne pas y toucher non plus.

C'était paradoxal, et en même temps pas tellement : si la situation devait vraiment catastrophique, comme Hermione le prédisait, elle n'hésiterait sans doute pas à faire appel à Tom par le biais du journal, que sa famille considère ça une bonne idée ou non. C'était _sa_ vie qui était en jeu après tout, et elle se réservait le droit de faire appel aux mages noirs terrifiants de ce monde si ça lui chantait. Dans tous les cas, ça ne changeait pas le fait que la situation était présentement arrangée, et ça ramenait Ginny à son dilemme. Devait-elle utiliser le journal pour remercier Tom? Un simple « Merci pour l'aide » griffonné rapidement avant d'enterrer le journal pour de bon ne pouvait pas être bien dangereux ou compromettant, non? Est-ce que la plus basique des politesses ne demandait pas qu'elle fasse cet effort, malgré le malaise que le journal suscitait chez elle?

Elle commença par rejeter l'idée avec frayeur, et résolût de ne plus jamais y penser. Mais avez-vous déjà remarqué que plus on essaie d'oublier quelque chose, plus sa présence nous obsède? Trois jours plus tard, tourmentée sans arrêt par le sentiment qu'elle _devait_ écrire, elle pensait en devenir folle. À tout instant, elle s'imaginait que quelqu'un allait deviner ses projets ou sentir l'aura maléfique du journal derrière les portes du garde-robe, et brandir le cadeau de Tom comme une preuve qu'elle était coupable d'un crime contre l'humanité. À chaque fois, elle se disait qu'elle était paranoïaque; mais moins d'une seconde plus tard, la hantise revenait, plus forte et plus terrifiante que jamais.

Et comme on l'a dit, Ginny résista trois jours. Trois jours de misère où il lui sembla que ses plans indignes d'écrire dans le journal étaient marqués dans son front; trois jours à paniquer qu'elle se ferait prendre ou qu'un sort terrible la punirait au moment au moment où sa plume toucherait le papier; trois jours à sentir sur sa nuque le regard inexistant du journal, comme un fantôme accusateur qu'elle résiste à son appel. Au crépuscule du troisième jour, elle abdiqua; et la nuit venue, elle s'approcha de son garde-robe et ouvrit ses deux portes en frissonnant.

Le journal était là où elle l'avait laissé, plus noir et plus maléfique que jamais sous la seule lumière de sa baguette. Il semblait appeler ses mains, supplier qu'elle le prenne, et quand Ginny posa ses doigts sur la couverture, la même sensation d'euphorie terrifiante qu'au manoir lui brûla les veines. Elle connaissait ce journal aussi bien qu'un bout de son âme qu'elle aurait abandonnée; soudainement, elle ne désirait rien de plus que se perdre en lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Épouvantée par sa réaction, elle scribouilla à toute vitesse avant de perdre courage: _Merci pour tout. Ne réponds pas! _sur les pages trompeusement inoffensives et repoussa le journal au fond du garde-robe avant même que l'encre ait pu finir de sécher.

L'instant d'après, elle se sentit libre et soulagée de son emprise, et sourit intérieurement. C'était fini. Elle n'y toucherait plus jamais.

**********

Un mois et demi s'écoula sans histoire. Ginny se réconcilia avec sa famille, qui eux-mêmes reconnurent qu'ils avaient peut-être été un peu trop alarmistes; rien ne semblait se passer à ce sujet, et peu à peu on arrêta de parler du scandale complètement. Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui semblait encore s'en faire, l'évitant autant qu'il pouvait, mais Ron lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'était simplement une réaction aux évènements, et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre d'ici quelques mois supplémentaires. C'était difficile de déchiffrer si par « ordre » il voulait dire qu'Harry cesserait enfin de la fuir comme si elle avait la lèpre ou s'il s'intéresserait enfin à elle comme les choses auraient du se dérouler après ce maudit bal, mais Ginny se cramponna à la deuxième option comme un naufragé à un bout de bois, et résolut d'attendre patiemment.

Toutefois, il y avait encore 3 semaines à tuer avant de retourner à l'école, et avec tout ce temps libre favorable aux contemplations indulgentes sur les bras, il ne fût pas long avant que l'esprit assoiffé de romantisme de Ginny se tourne vers un donneur un plus généreux qu'Harry pour alimenter ses rêveries. Tom et toute ces inventions qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle s'imposait comme le candidat idéal, surtout qu'Hermione, dans un effort ultérieur de bien lui casser l'idée que Jedusor était différent d'une quelconque manière de son costume Voldemort, lui avait en effet confié comment les Mangemorts les avaient empêchés, Ron et elle, de la rejoindre à temps. Elle y voyait là le signe sûr de sa préméditation et de sa fourberie; Ginny, en mode lunettes roses, y voyait plus la détermination d'un esprit consumé par le désir de danser avec elle, et cette pensée réjouissait sa vanité.

De cette première concession vint un réexamen de sa visite chez lui : le temps aidant, la peur qu'elle avait sentie devant Tom s'estompait de sa mémoire; quelques rationalisations sur son comportement inquiétant achevèrent de rendre son souvenir agréable. Après tout, plusieurs familles pur-sang croyaient qu'il était de bon goût de maltraiter ses elfes; peut-être le faisait-il plus par habitude que par cruauté. Et cette vision qu'elle avait eue de lui en Voldemort n'était que le résultat de son imagination terrifiée, sans plus; et sa manière intimidante de lui imposer le journal à la fin n'était sans doute qu'une déformation professionnelle. Depuis combien de temps était-il le chef des Mangemorts déjà? Une dizaine d'années? Sûrement, à traiter avec des individus aussi coupe-gorges que lui tout le temps, avait-il complètement oublié comment on parle aux gens normaux. Une espèce de gentleman des cavernes, voilà, habitué à ce qu'on acquiesce à ses demandes sans discuter et un peu rouillé sur la manière adéquate de procéder dès qu'on s'écartait du tracé général.

Ce long processus de recalibrage de sa perception terminé, son esprit s'attaqua à éliminer tout sentiment de culpabilité pouvant se rattacher au fait de s'adonner à de telles fantaisies. Que savait-on vraiment de Voldemort? Comme l'avait dit Tom, et comme elle l'avait expérimenté elle-même, les journaux n'étaient pas la source la plus fiable d'information; et de la même manière que Voldemort n'était pas la meilleure personne à consulter pour se faire une juste idée d'Harry, Harry n'était pas la ressource la plus objective en ce qui concernait Tom. Il était donc raisonnable de dire qu'elle n'avait pas de connaissance véridique à son sujet, ou du moins aucune qui ne soit fortement teintée de préjudice, et il lui faudrait attendre d'être de retour à Poudlard pour investiguer sérieusement. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'entretenir des pensées plus tendres à son sujet entre-temps était aussi pardonnable que s'il s'agirait d'un sorcier régulier, puisqu'il était tout de même un mage noir et l'ennemi d'Harry, mais…enfin, ce qu'Harry et le monde ignorait ne pouvait pas les blesser, non? Et ce n'était pas comme si _elle_ éprouvait de l'affection pour Tom. Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas une traîtrise d'imaginer que Tom soit son prétendant; ça ne l'impliquait pas _elle_; ça voulait juste dire que qu'un autre homme l'admirait; c'étaient de simples fantasmes d'être convoitée par un beau mâle important, voilà tout.

Ginny se contenta de ces réflexions pendant quelques jours, puis s'amusa à bâtir quelques scénarios ou Harry la sauvait des griffes avides de Tom. Les premiers essais furent d'une simplicité crue et sans imagination : Voldemort apparaît dans sa chambre pour l'enlever, elle crie, Harry arrive et le chasse, ils s'embrassent après quelques déclarations mièvres d'amour éternel. Peu à peu les variantes gagnèrent en complexité et en profondeur, jusqu'à ce que son scénario le plus perfectionné inclut Tom en Tom, qui réussit son enlèvement, l'enferme dans son manoir, tente de la séduire et soit toujours à quelques secondes de réussir quand Harry arrive pour la sauver.

_Il me tient dans ses bras, je ne peux pas m'enfuir…ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes…il murmure « tu es à moi, Ginevra! » et s'apprête à m'embrasser quand…tada! Harry surgit par la fenêtre…une confrontation mythique s'ensuit pour mon honneur! _

À ce stade Ginny gloussait généralement de plaisir devant son petit cinéma intérieur, et sautait directement à la scène ou Harry l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Elle se le répéta une centaine de fois dans une seule journée, toujours avec le même résultat.

Et puis la nuit vint, et dans son sommeil dénué d'inhibitions, remplaça Harry par Tom. C'est Tom qui marcha sur le cadavre d'Harry; c'est Tom qui la couvait d'un regard dément d'intensité, comme au bal; c'est lui qui lui écrasa impérieusement les lèvres dans un baiser possessif; c'est lui qui incita ses deux mains féminines à enlever sa chemise pendant que lui-même arrachait sa robe, pour la coller contre lui, peau contre peau et caresses interdites jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de consentement…

Elle se réveilla le matin suivant en sueur, le cœur dévoré par une seule pensée se cachant dans le garde-robe.

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

**********

Rassurez-vous, Ginny n'était pas tellement aveuglée par ses hormones qu'elle saisit le journal sur-le-champ et écrivit la question _es-tu en amour avec moi, réponds_ _immédiatement_ sans autre forme de préambule. L'idée était plus de lui dérober l'information sans qu'il s'en rende compte, question de ne pas avoir l'air complètement idiote si elle se trompait. Mais un vol demandait un plan : elle avait besoin d'un prétexte. Comme elle était sensée utiliser le journal pour demander son assistance, il était nécessaire d'avoir une crainte valide à lui proposer : son retour à l'école combiné aux spéculations de sa famille s'imposa comme la combine idéale. Le sujet de son souci serait tellement près de la réponse qu'elle cherchait que l'affaire serait sans doute réglée en 15 minutes, et elle pourrait enterrer le journal à nouveau, définitivement pour toujours cette fois-ci.

_Et tu vas faire quoi, s'il dit qu'il t'aime vraiment, Einstein?_

Honnêtement, elle n'avait aucune idée. Elle le refuserait? Ou elle ne dirait rien. Ou elle aviserait. Ou elle attendrait ce qu'il dirait ensuite. Ou…Ce n'était pas important dans l'immédiat. De toute façon, elle aimait Harry et elle avait probablement tort, et donc la question ne se posait même pas.

Frissonnant d'anticipation, elle ouvrit théâtralement les portes du garde-robe, s'attendant à devoir mener un autre combat épique contre l'envoûtement du journal, et se retrouva à son grand étonnement devant un livre qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal à présent. Ginny rit doucement d'embarras. Que s'était-elle donc laissé imaginer il y a un mois pour en avoir si peur? C'était un objet de communication tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, comme le MSN des Moldus, et elle ne risquait rien du tout.

Résolument, elle referma ses mains sur lui, revint vers son lit et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

**********

Au moment même ou Ginny laissait échapper une seule goutte d'encre sur le papier beige, le journal jumeau dans la poche de Voldemort brûla contre sa poitrine, et il sortit prestement l'objet de sa robe pour lire le message.

_Tom? Es-tu là?_

Il y eût un instant ou il retint son souffle, et enfin les lignes _Tu peux répondre_ apparurent, et il en sourit d'une joie démentielle. L'attente était finie : Ginny avait enfin mordu à l'appât.

**********

Pour Ginny, ce fût une vision étrange de voir l'encre disparaître dans la page, comme de l'eau dans un évier. Ce fût encore plus étrange de la voir remonter et la surface et former les mots :

_**Bonjour, Ginevra. Comment ça va?**_

Ginny suçota sa plume un instant, à moitié pour contrôler sa nervosité et à moitié pour réfléchir, émerveillée jusqu'à l'effroi devant les mots. Le journal fonctionnait vraiment! Et elle parlait vraiment à Tom!

_Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour, Ginny_, lui souffla une partie d'elle-même, mais elle fit taire la voix bien vite. C'était une correspondance innocente via un journal magique qu'elle entamait, pas un pacte pour vendre son âme. Rassérénée, elle s'appliqua à répondre :

_Je vais bien, merci, même si l'été est un peu long. Et toi?_

**********

Tom se permit un moment de satisfaction devant la couleur des mots de Ginny. Le bleu reflétait la nervosité, le vert la concentration et enfin le rouge…oh, sa Ginevra avait pensé à lui cette nuit, il en était certain. Et bientôt, elle écrirait en rouge nuit et jour, il se le promettait.

Évidemment, elle aurait refusé d'écrire si elle avait su que son journal avait cette option couleur et pas le sien, mais c'était bien ça qui était utile. Il n'était pas le prince des Serpentards pour rien, et tous les moyens étaient bons pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Et il voulait Ginny. Lentement, il calcula ses prochains mots et écrivit soigneusement :

_**Je te comprends. Je m'ennuie aussi.**_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_Vraiment?_

Il s'autorisa un rire bref, puis marqua fermement :

_**Oh oui. Tu ne croirais pas toute la paperasserie que j'ai à faire chaque jour. **_

Et il pouvait écrire ça sans mentir. Tous ces ordres d'assassinats ne se signaient pas tous seuls, après tout.

**********

Fin du chapitre 4.

Je sais, c'est un endroit bizarre pour couper le chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin sans faire un cinq pages de plus! Tenez-vous bien par contre, mesdames, parce que le prochain chapitre marquera le tournant définitif vers le Tom/Ginny (oui, on va enfin larguer Harry! Youpi!)

Ceci dit, je réalise que l'Inconnu du Bal est une fic mal planifiée et mal écrite à plusieurs niveaux (par exemple je déteste ce chapitre, il est beaucoup trop passif). Pour ma prochaine TG je voudrais donc votre avis pour pouvoir mieux m'organiser. Alors…

**SONDAGE **: Pour ma prochaine fic, quelle idée vous plairait le plus?

**Idée A **: Harry est mort, Voldemort a gagné. Dans ce monde dominé par les Mangemorts, le seul moyen pour Ginny de sauver sa famille est de devenir le jouet de Tom…

**Idée B **: L'âme de Tom n'a pas été détruite avec le journal après la Chambre des Secrets : elle s'est greffée à celle de Ginny. Et quand Ginny est élue pour retourner en 1945 tuer le jeune Tom, c'est la confrontation ultime pour le pouvoir sur le monde et l'amour de la jeune Gryffondor…

**Idée C** : Tom et Ginny n'ont peut-être pas trouvé l'amour à leur première rencontre dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais leurs réincarnations en Moldus ont-ils une meilleure chance? Tout commence quand Ginny, jeune étudiante, trouve un cellulaire appartenant à un certain Tom dans son sac d'école…

Laissez-moi votre choix, et on se revoit dans 2 semaines maximum! À bientôt!


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci du fond du coeur à Elorina, Lily Evans 2004, Kaami, Androgyne Light, lily08, Maliedy, Nesumi, Miss Beetlejuice, dolphina31 et Selminia pour vos fantastiques reviews, vos favoris et /ou pour vos votes! Comme toujours j'adore recevoir vos commentaires et vous répondre. =) À Carla, Dioramanya, Magister et chatonkyalkaline : mille merci aussi, et pitié laissez-moi une adresse où vous rejoindre!

En ce qui concerne le sondage, une majorité d'entre vous ont voté pour A, alors préparez-vous à voir Ginny souffrir! (pas trop longtemps, quand même. Et Tom va rajeunir vite, je le promets! ) Par contre, vous m'avez judicieusement pointé que malgré l'attrait des options, c'étaient des idées un peu cliché, alors je vais voir si je ne pourrais pas penser à une option D avant tout. Ce qui est certain par contre, c'est qu'on fera l'option C en one-shot, une méga dose de débilité d'un seul coup XD. Je vous en redonne des nouvelles…En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE** **5**

Il y a des bons et des mauvais matins dans la vie. Parfois il fait beau et parfois il pleut, parfois l'alarme n'a pas sonnée ou le chien a mangé les pantoufles, et parfois on s'endort en pleine conversation avec le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle, on bave toute la nuit sur son journal hors-de-prix et la première vision à gracier nos yeux au réveil est :

_**Bon matin, Ginevra. Tu as bien dormi?**_

Plus éveillée à présent que si on lui avait balancé un seau d'eau glacée sur le corps, Ginny gémit de mortification. Pas encore! Oh, Merlin, ça ferait la troisième fois cette semaine qu'elle lui dormait dessus, après lui avoir juré que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Se tortillant de malaise, elle écrivit prestement :

_Désolée, Tom. Je m'excuse tellement._

Ginny attendit la réponse en se mordillant les lèvres. Pourvu que Tom ne soit pas fâché. Il ne l'était jamais, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur quand même. Elle était à deux doigts d'écrire des excuses supplémentaires que la réponse arriva :

_**Ça va. Je suis ennuyeux, je suppose.**_

Ginny sentit son cœur fondre, et émit un petit son d'adoration comme quand on voit un petit poussin. Pauvre Tom. Pour un chef de parti politique extrémiste, il avait une bien basse opinion de lui-même. Attendrie et en panique de l'assurer du contraire, elle griffonna à la hâte :

_Non, non, pas du tout! Tu es très intéressant! C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à décrocher, tu vois? Je voudrais te parler toute la nuit!_

« Un jour, Ginevra, un jour » murmura Tom avec une anticipation malsaine. Regardant d'un œil critique la couleur de l'encre, il laissa Ginny mariner dans sa peur de l'avoir offensé quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de la rassurer :

_**J'aimerais pouvoir te parler toute la nuit aussi. As-tu fait des beaux rêves au moins?**_

Ginny rougit doucement. Oh oui, elle avait fait de _très_ beaux rêves cette nuit… Un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres, elle répondit :

_Oui. J'étais avec un jeune d'homme très charmant._

Elle fixa le papier avec espoir. Il n'y avait rien d'indécent dans sa phrase, puisque Tom était trop gentleman pour imaginer quoique ce soit de plus compromettant qu'un pique-nique à lire de la poésie, mais ce serait tellement excitant s'il pouvait comprendre qu'elle parlait de lui, pour une fois! La déception fût cruelle quand le papier renvoya :

_**Harry, sans doute.**_

Ginny soupira, déconfite. À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de flirter avec Tom, il fallait toujours qu'il ramène Harry sur le tapis comme une chaussette puante. Et comme à chaque fois, elle ravala sa frustration en se disant qu'il avait sans doute raison. Elle voulait marier Harry, ce ne serait pas bien si elle badinait avec son pire ennemi en attendant.

Quand même, un tout petit peu de rien du tout ne ferait sans doute aucun mal à personne…

_Tu ne le sauras jamais ;)_

« Mais ma chère Ginevra, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert! » murmura Tom devant son journal, s'autorisant un bref sourire pour cette incroyable perle d'humour.

Un doute subsistait toutefois dans son esprit. Était-il trop galant en respectant si ostensiblement son engagement avec Harry? Peut-être les femmes préféraient-elles les hommes plus impertinents dans ce domaine? Il n'en avait aucune idée : toute la notion d'amour autre que son désir de posséder Ginny lui échappait. Il devrait demander conseil à Lucius; ça lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour le torturer s'il faisait erreur.

**********

Dans la chambre des maîtres, un tout autre genre de conversation s'apprêtait à avoir lieu. Lovée contre la poitrine de son mari, Molly poussait de petits soupirs inquiets à intervalles réguliers jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur marmonne enfin :

« Molly, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je m'inquiète pour Ginny. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Mais pour Voldemort, évidemment! »

« C'est fini, ça. Je n'aime pas le dire mais Voldemort sait vraiment comment étouffer une crise. Brutal mais efficace. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça! Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Ginny maintenant? »

« Exactement ce qui était sensée lui arriver avant Voldemort. Elle va finir son année scolaire, marier Harry et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. »

« Tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire ça maintenant? »

« Et pourquoi pas? Ginny avait raison quand elle disait que les rumeurs mourraient d'elles-mêmes quand Voldemort ne ferait rien de plus. Et Harry est un bon garçon. Bien sûr qu'il va l'épouser. »

« Arthur Weasley, vas-tu m'écouter deux minutes? Je ne te parle pas d'Harry ou de Voldemort, je te parle de Ginny! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Ginny? »

« Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'elle lit dans son temps libre? »

« Des romans d'amour, comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge? »

« D'accord, mais lesquels? »

« Oû veux-tu en venir, Molly? »

« Je vais te les dire, moi. Ses favoris sont _L'amant d'Elorina, Le secret d'Ily Levans, La tentation de Selminia, Le Dragon et le Lys, Camille et le Jus de Scarabée, Maliedy et le Magister, Carla et la Lumière Androgyne, __La Dauphine de Byalkaline, Dioramanya et le_… »

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris! »

« Non, tu ne comprends rien du tout. Quel est le lien entre tous ces livres? »

« Ils portent tous des titres ridicules? »

« _Arthur!_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tous ces romans parlent d'une belle fille comme elle tombant en amour avec un individu sinistre. »

« C'est tout? C'est pour ça que tu t'énerves? Parce que des personnages dans une histoire sont sinistres? »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant? Notre fille vit dans un monde irréel, Arthur! Elle ne sait pas du tout à quoi ressemble un vrai garçon. _Nous_ l'avons trop protégée, ses _frères_ l'ont surprotégée, et Harry, je l'adore, mais il n'a rien d'un garçon normal! »

« Je comprends, mais je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec ses romans. »

« Ça lui a farci le cerveau de notions dangereuses! Que les mages noirs de ce monde sont en vérité des êtres incompris cachant des trésors de tendresse pour l'élue de leur cœur! Que leurs manigances tordues sont des preuves d'amour! Que le fait qu'_il_ menace de trucider tout le monde pour son bonheur est romantique! Qu'il… »

Molly se mit à sangloter à ce point, les yeux remplis d'épouvante devant des scénarios qu'elle taisait mais qu'il était plus que facile pour Arthur de deviner. Voldemort revoyait Ginny, remarquait sa curiosité romantique et en profitait pour jouer avec elle et la détruire en mille miettes, quelque chose comme ça. Il y avait déjà pensé, et ne savait pas quoi faire sauf empêcher Ginny de sortir à tout jamais, ce qui était impensable. À la place, il s'appliqua à répéter à sa femme ce qu'il s'était déjà répété jusqu'à ce qu'il y croit :

« Molly, allons, calme-toi. Voldemort voulait piquer Harry, il l'a fait, et ensuite il a été assez gentleman pour stabiliser sa situation. C'est tout. C'est fini. Ginny ne verra jamais plus Voldemort. Elle va aller à l'école, et ensuite elle va épouser Harry. Shh, calme-toi. C'est fini. »

**********

_Tom? Tu as promis que tu allais m'expliquer l'histoire entre Harry et toi aujourd'hui._

En fait, Gimmy avait déjà la moitié de la réponse : Harry avait souvent raconté, en plus de sa révulsion pour le programme des Mangemorts, comment il jugeait Voldemort responsable de la mort de ses parents, de son parrain et de biens d'autres encore. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris de Tom récemment, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle le savait capable de tuer, sûrement, mais zigouiller des innocents juste pour le plaisir, comme Harry le laissait entendre? Ça ne collait pas, et elle accueillerait volontiers une explication.

Tom ne déçut pas :

_**Ma chère, mettons d'abord une chose au clair : je ne hais pas Harry Potter. Je serais même ravi de le laisser vivre en paix s'il pouvait me rendre la courtoisie. Mais ce garçon s'est mis en tête que j'étais responsable de la mort de sa famille et il est déterminé à se venger. Comment suis-je supposé rester neutre envers quelqu'un qui m'est ouvertement hostile?**_

Ginny hocha la tête, absorbant la logique derrière les mots. Tom avait un point très valide, mais Harry n'était pas un illuminé non plus. Il ne ciblerait pas toute sa haine sur Tom s'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison.

_Je comprends, mais comment il peut croire ça? _

_**C'était du temps que j'étais fonctionnaire au Ministère, avant que je fonde mon propre parti. On m'avait chargé de vérifier des prophéties et d'agir selon celles-ci pour le bien de la société. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait, Ginevra. Je suis allé débarrasser le monde d'une menace et les parents de Potter étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils ont été pris dans la bataille et puis…voilà. En ce qui concerne son parrain, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle. Je n'étais même pas là quand il est mort!**_

Tom regarda son paragraphe avec critique. C'était joliment tourné mais ça manquait un peu d'empathie. Peut-être devrait-il ajouter que les deux évènements étaient des accidents tragiques et qu'il comprenait Harry de vouloir blâmer quelqu'un, ou quelque chose d'insipide comme ça…

Heureusement, Ginevra était plus intéressée à démolir la version d'Harry que chercher des signes de culpabilité, car sa seule réponse fût d'ordre pratique :

_Il dit que la femme qui a tué son parrain a agit sous tes ordres. Et que c'est sous tes ordres aussi que Severus Rogue a tué Dumbledore. Et encore sous tes ordres que les parents de Neville Londubat ont été torturés. _

_**Merlin, il peut aussi bien m'accuser de tous les crimes dans ce cas. Je suis un politicien, Ginevra, je parle aux gens. Ce qu'ils comprennent et décident de faire après ça est complètement hors de mon contrôle. Sur quoi se base-t-il pour m'accuser? Si je me souviens bien, Rogue a été innocenté, et on n'a jamais retrouvé les tortionnaires des Londubat non plus. Et pour son parrain, cette femme est à Azkaban pour toute sa vie maintenant. Où serait pour moi l'utilité d'ordonner un fidèle Mangemort en prison? Ça ne m'aidera pas beaucoup à la prochaine élection. **_

Ça faisait du sens, pensa Ginny avec une pointe de soulagement. Plein de sens, même. Harry était juste trop aveuglé par sa peine et sa rage pour voir la situation plus objectivement. Heureuse qu'un autre point de la Légende de la Monstruosité de Voldemort ait été défait, elle sauta à une autre question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps :

_Tom? Pourquoi tu n'as pas de copine?_

_**Je suppose que je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de me comprendre.**_

Ginny savoura les mots jusqu'à la moelle. Tom ne se permettait pas de lui faire du charme ouvertement, mais quand elle demandait il trouvait toujours le moyen de passer le message en filigrane. Il _n'avait_ jamais rencontré, pas il n'a _pas encore_ rencontré; c'est-à-dire qu'il avait trouvé maintenant, et comme elle était sa seule nouvelle rencontre…oh, le bonheur! Pour la millième fois, elle regretta qu'elle devrait se séparer de lui un jour. Tout serait tellement plus simple si Tom n'existait que dans le journal! Elle serait mariée à Harry dans la vraie vie, et elle aurait pour toujours le confident parfait dans un livre : un homme disponible et heureux de lui parler, compréhensif et charmant à souhait, et mieux que tout, ayant besoin d'elle pour son bonheur comme le désert a soif d'eau. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait encore relire les mots qu'il avait écrits à la fin de leur première conversation :

_**Ginevra, dis-moi que tu reviendras me parler demain? Je suis si seul, et te parler me fait tellement de bien…**_

Ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour noir sur blanc, mais c'était l'idéal pour Ginny : juste assez pour un frisson, et pas assez pour avoir à se tracasser. Où pouvait être le mal? Le journal était secret de toute façon, et Tom se fendait en quatre pour la rassurer. _Si__ tu as des problèmes à l'école je vais arranger ça…si tes parents t'harassen__t trop à mon sujet dis-le moi…__bien sûr__, pacifiquement cette fois-ci_…_tu sais que j__e n'__ai été aussi menaçant __que __pour mettre court aux rumeurs le plus vite possible_… Oui, elle avait bien droit à une petite aventure en attendant qu'Harry se décide.

**********

De retour dans la chambre à coucher, Arthur se releva abruptement dans le lit, les yeux brillants d'avoir eu une idée géniale.

« Je sais ce qu'il nous faut! Des vacances en territoire Moldu! Deux ou trois jours en famille, loin de tout ce qui est société magique, avant que Ginny retourne à l'école. Qu'en dis-tu? »

Molly regarda son mari avec tendresse. Arthur ne pensait même pas à l'argent que cela coûterait, et quoique que d'habitude c'était très énervant, aujourd'hui le geste lui réchauffa le cœur. Il n'était pas très responsable, mais il aimait sa famille plus que tout, et elle souhaita ardemment que Ginny puisse comprendre que c'était ce genre d'affection qui rendait une union heureuse. Doucement, elle lui prit la main et la serra, lui souriant amoureusement.

« C'est une excellente idée, Arthur. Les enfants vont êtres ravis. »

**********

« Harry? Tu sais, ces vacances, ce serait une excellente occasion pour…tu sais…enfin je veux dire, je sais que tu te sens encore très coupable pour Ginny, mais tu lui as à peine parlé de tout l'été. Maman dit qu'elle passe tout son temps à écrire sa peine dans un journal maintenant. Tu pourrais pas…enfin, pas avoir _pitié_, mais arrêter de ruminer tout seul dans ton coin un peu? T'aimes pas ma sœur ou quoi? »

Harry fixa le sol pensivement. Aimait-il Ginny? Oui, évidemment. Assez pour l'épouser? Il supposait que oui. Ginny l'adorait, et il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais une femme plus éprise, une belle-famille aussi aimante, et un endroit où il se sentirait aussi bien. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il épouse Ginny de toute façon, c'était prévu depuis des années.

Alors pourquoi hésitait-il? Il n'avait plus d'excuses pour garder la relation platonique. Elle avait 17 ans, plus qu'assez pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser sans passer pour un pervers. Et Ginny était si jolie, ce ne serait pas forçant du tout de la prendre dans ses bras.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il atteignait cette conclusion, un flash de souvenir lui repassa devant les yeux. « _Harry, Harry! Voldemort a pris ta copine! Cours! Cours_!» lui criait un de ses amis Aurors. Le sentiment qui lui avait serré le cœur à ce moment-là…la sensation qui l'avait possédé quand Ginny était parti chez Voldemort ce jour-là! Non, mille fois non. Il préférait passer l'éternité célibataire plutôt que de mettre Ginny en danger comme ça. Tout plutôt que de donner un millionième de chance à ce maniaque de s'en prendre à elle!

Il soupira. Il devrait trouver un moyen de dire ça à Ginny.

**********

_Tom? Je ne pourrai pas écrire pendant trois jours. Mes parents nous emmènent en vacances._

_**C'est une bonne idée. Puis-je savoir où ?**_

_Oui mais…ne sois pas fâché, d'accord? On va chez les Moldus, et je sais que tu détestes ces gens-là._

_**Avec raison! Ginevra, je ne bâtirais pas toute ma plate-forme politique sur le rejet de cette race si je n'avais pas d'excellents arguments! Ce sont des sauvages!**_

_Hermione n'est pas une sauvage…_

_**Hermione est l'exception à la règle, mon cœur. Tu connais d'autres grands sorciers nés moldus? **_

Ginny fondit de plaisir devant le nouveau surnom. Tom l'avait appelé _mon cœur_. Mon cœur! C'était délicieux, et elle en voulait plus. Et elle ne voulait pas parler de politique. À chaque fois que Tom lui expliquait sa philosophie, cela faisait toujours beaucoup de sens, mais dès qu'il n'était plus là elle devenait confuse. Et c'était toujours à ces moments qu'il semblait sur le point de se mettre en colère, et elle détestait ça.

Quand même, elle ne le laisserait pas insinuer qu'Hermione était un singe savant.

_Non, mais ils ne méritent sûrement pas d'aller à Azkaban pour ça!_

_**Qui a parlé d'envoyer ces**__** pauvres diables à Azkaban**_?

Ginny se mordit les lèvres. C'était foutu. Tom allait vraiment se mettre en colère maintenant.

_Harry_, écrivit-elle aussi vite que possible, en proie à une terreur grandissante. _Mais je sais que ce n'est pas la source d'infos la__ plus fiable, les journaux non plus. Écoute, ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre que tu as raison, tu m'expliqueras plus tard, d'accord? Je ne veux pas—_

_**Ginevra, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas fâché. **_

Une larme solitaire de soulagement roula sur la joue de Ginny et alla s'écraser sur le journal tandis qu'elle se forçait à respirer lentement. Elle avait eu si peur. Qu'Harry soit en colère avec elle, elle pouvait le supporter, mais Tom? Ça la rendrait malade.

_**Oh, Ginevra, voyons. Comment puis-je te convaincre? **_

_Ça __va,_ fût la réponse.

Tom se demanda un instant si elle se moquait de son intelligence. Même sans couleur, il était difficile de ne _pas_ comprendre que ça n'allait pas du tout : son écriture était si maladroite sous l'émotion qu'on aurait cru un gribouillis d'un enfant de maternelle.

_**Ginevra. Pose ta tête sur le journal un instant.**_

Ginny s'exécuta sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. D'abord, il n'y eût rien. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la plus délicate sensation de chaleur passant au niveau de ses cheveux collés au journal, encore et encore dans un balayage apaisant. Il devait être en train de flatter le papier de son côté. C'était absolument divin.

Il arrêta au bout de cinq minutes environ, et Ginny releva la tête à contrecoeur.

_**Ça va mieux?**_

_Oui, merci._

_**Bien. En ce qui concerne les Moldus, mon point de vue est juste que c'est cruel de les arracher à leur monde à leurs onze ans, tu ne trouves pas? On devrait soit leur dire à leur naissance, soit ne rien leur dire du tout. Je n'ai aucune idée où Harry a bien pu prendre cette ridicule idée de les envoyer à Azkaban. Ma foi, il n'y aurait pas assez de place de toute manière.**_

_Oui_, répondit Ginny docilement. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, et aurait accepté n'importe quoi pourvu qu'ils lâchent la politique.

_**En ce qui concerne ce voyage, je suis très inquiet. Je vais t'envoyer un portoloin à emmener avec toi, d'accord? Je vais utiliser un service de courrier, comme si tu t'étais commandé un livre. Personne ne s'en rendra compte. Juste au cas où il y aurait un problème. Promets-moi de l'emporter avec toi. **_

Ginny promit. En son for intérieur elle trouvait les inquiétudes de Tom complètement exagérées, mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…L'idée d'un autre cadeau de sa part la ramena sur sa première visite chez lui, et elle se rappela une question qu'elle brûlait de savoir la réponse.

_Tom? Avant que je parte, je peux te poser une dernière question?_

_**Autant que tu veux, tu le sais. **_

_Qu'est-ce qui était marqué d'autre sur le papier d'invitation que tu m'avais envoyé? _

_**Oh, mon adorable Ginevra, ne me le demandes pas! Il est brûlé maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance.**_

Ginny n'était pas de cet avis du tout, mais elle se contenta de sourire rêveusement. Peut-être avait-il écrit _nous pourrons parler de mariage?_ Oh, si seulement Tom pouvait être Harry! Elle dirait oui tout de suite.

Il y avait quand même un peu d'espoir. Ron lui avait glissé plus tôt qu'Harry l'inviterait sans doute pour une ballade en tête pendant les vacances, avec moult clin d'œil suggestifs sur la signification d'une telle escapade, et ça la galvanisait d'espérance. Si Harry pouvait _enfin_ commencer à agir comme Tom, elle n'aurait plus aucun doute sur rien.

_Si tu le dis. Je dois y aller maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller! Je te reparle très bientôt! _

« Plus tôt que tu le crois » murmura sinistrement Tom en refermant le journal, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres. Sans attendre, il composa plusieurs lettres. C'était dommage, mais Harry Potter allait avoir un accident tragique en fin de semaine.

**********

Fin du chapitre 5.

Oui, oui, je sais, j'avais promis qu'on larguerait Harry à ce chapitre-ci! Mais j'avais tellement de plaisir à écrire que la scène doit être rapportée au prochain chapitre (comme si les chapitres plus long vous dérangeaient, vous mesdames qui demandez toujours plus de Tom ;)) Sérieusement, je suis tellement fière de moi. Enfin la fic commence à ressembler à ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai commencé L'Inconnu du Bal! J'espère aussi que tout le monde a aimé les titres de livres! ^_^Je vous aime tellement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre en vous incluant! ;)

Je vais essayer de monter ma fréquence d'updates à une semaine plutôt que deux. Je ne promets rien, mais j'essaie! Croisez les doigts avec moi, et à bientôt!


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci du fond du cœur à Elaia Gurialde, envy974, Lily Evans 2004, Nesumi, dolphina31, Magister, M, Kaami, Maliedy et Elorina pour vos encouragements! Vous êtes mes muses, et je n'y arriverais jamais sans vous *câlin collectif*. Voici le chapitre tant attendu! Je vous laisse vous délecter des râlements de douleur d'Harry, et on se retrouve en notes de fin de chapitres pour une annonce importante. ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

_Elle partageait la demeure d'un vampire! D'un coup de dague, Ravin Crosse transperça le prospectus épinglé au mur du couloir menant aux toilettes. Dans la salle du restaurant, les clients mangeaient sans lui prêter la moindre attention._

« Ginny? »

_Michael la dévisagea en silence. Elle avait raison, et elle était encore plus belle quand elle était en colère. En effet, il était un vampire, et ça lui interdisait de tomber en amour avec elle. Pourtant, une envie sourde le tenaillait…_

« Ginny? Allo, ici la Terre? »

Avec un clignement des paupières, Ginny revint soudainement à la réalité. Michael, Ravin et le restaurant s'effacèrent pour laisser place aux vertes collines d'Irlande et au sourire indulgent d'Harry, et le feu de la gêne lui brûla les joues d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de lecture légère. Maladroitement, elle s'empressa de faire disparaître le roman, mais une lueur amusée avait déjà traversée le regard d'Harry devant le titre.

« _L'amant de la pleine lune?_ C'est…accrocheur » remarqua-t-il avec un tact démenti par le frémissement nerveux de ses lèvres, tremblantes de s'étirer dans un fou rire.

« C'est le dernier volume, il vient tout juste de sortir » marmonna Ginny, partagée entre l'indignation et le désir de changer de sujet. « Je l'ai acheté avant de partir, juste au cas, pour les temps morts du voyage… »

Ginny laissa l'explication traîner, aussi peu désireuse de discuter ses choix littéraires en général que de se faire questionner sur ce livre-là en particulier. D'abord parce que c'était embarrassant; ensuite parce que c'était faux. Le roman venait de Tom, pas d'elle : c'était le masque pour cacher le portoloin, un simple anneau d'argent passé au bout d'un signet donné « en cadeau » par la librairie. Elle devait admettre que c'était ingénieux, même si l'idée de Tom sélectionnant de la lecture féminine avait quelque chose d'hilarant. Non, probablement qu'il avait juste demandé d'envoyer le plus récent best-seller pour jeunes adultes.... Quoiqu'il en soit, le portoloin était maintenant discrètement enfilé sur l'auriculaire de sa main droite, comme une bague bon marché, et elle n'avait qu'à la tourner trois fois pour être transportée au manoir Jedusor.

Une précaution complètement superflue, selon son opinion. Il n'y avait absolument rien sur ces terres magnifiques sauf quelques chalets saupoudrés ça et là sur des étendues d'herbes sauvages et quelques falaises rocheuses. À moins de se jeter en bas ou de se faire frapper par la foudre, il n'y avait pas plus de danger que dans un parc d'enfant.

« Oui, à ce sujet…puisqu'on a fini de s'installer…je veux dire… la température est belle aussi, donc…»

Harry eût l'air soudainement très nerveux, et le cœur de Ginny bondit d'espoir dans sa poitrine. Était-ce enfin le moment? Allait-il…? Derrière lui, elle vit Ron, Hermione et tous les autres lui adresser des signes d'encouragement et de victoire, et une fièvre d'excitation s'empara d'elle.

_Ça y est. C'est le moment que j'ai attendu toute ma vie! ENFIN! Il est là, j'y touche presque!_

« Oui, Harry? » souffla-t-elle, tremblante d'émotion.

« Est-ce que tu… » Il s'arrêta un moment, comme indécis, puis elle le vit ravaler sa salive et raidir les bras comme pour se donner du courage. « Tu viendrais marcher avec moi un peu? »

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans le manoir de Jedusor, Tom regardait les braises mourir dans le foyer. Il aimait voir leur couleur, tout d'orange flamboyant comme les cheveux de Ginny, se tordre et s'éteindre s'il ne les ranimait pas. C'était une métaphore presque poétique des évènements à venir, et il se surprenait à vouloir toucher le charbon brûlant pour l'étouffer plus vite.

Il devenait impatient. Qui l'aurait cru? Lui, Voldemort, en avait assez d'attendre. Pour le succès de ses aspirations politiques il rongeait son frein depuis des années, mais pour Ginevra il n'était déjà plus capable après quelques mois. L'envie de la posséder l'obsédait un peu plus chaque jour, et il n'aurait la paix que quand elle serait en larmes dans son lit, tatouée de sa marque comme une pièce de bétail.

Demain. Matin, si possible. Il ne se disciplinerait pas une seconde de plus.

Sans se retourner, il adressa enfin la parole à l'individu derrière lui, fidèlement agenouillé et respectueux du silence de son maître depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

« Lucius? »

« Oui, Seigneur? »

« Tu es le plus rapace de tous mes serviteurs. Tu sais comment naviguer le monde, charmer les dames, mentir aux hommes…J'ai une mission pour toi. »

Prostré si bas qu'il embrassait le tapis, Lucius Malfoy se permit de sourire d'une satisfaction toute serpentine. Le moment où son ambition et ses années de loyauté seraient récompensées était enfin venu! Peut-être que Voldemort allait lui demander de tuer quelqu'un d'important et qu'il serait promu numéro 2 du parti, assurant ainsi son intronisation dans la gloire de la Magie Noire pour les siècles des siècles —

« Je veux que tu organises mon mariage. »

La voix de Lucius Malefoy se figea dans son gosier, tellement abruptement qu'on pût presque la voir tomber de sa bouche et rouler par terre. Mais parce qu'il était le plus redoutable des Mangemorts, il se rétablit aussi vite qu'humainement possible devant des nouvelles aussi absurdes et réussit à couiner :

« Votre mariage, Seigneur? »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Malefoy? Ne rendrais-je pas une femme heureuse? »

« Seigneur, votre épouse sera la plus chanceuse de toutes les femmes de la Terre » s'étouffa Lucius en guise de réponse.

«Bonne réponse, Lucius. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin. »

À ces mots, Lucius releva enfin la tête pour dévisager son maître, le visage tournant soudainement aussi gris que les cendres du foyer. Organiser le mariage du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en une seule nuit? C'était de la folie et il voulût protester, mais les prochains mots de Tom le coupèrent net :

« Encore là? Tu perds des précieuses secondes. »

Sans même prendre le temps de faire une dernière courbette, Lucius bondit dans la cheminée sans demander son reste. Tom continua de fixer les braises du regard, leurs étincelles cuivrées se reflétant dans ses yeux noirs.

_Encore quelques heures…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Presque une heure plus tard, Ginny commençait à se demander si Harry dirait un seul mot pertinent avant minuit. Ils s'étaient promenés, main dans la main, observant le paysage et commentant sur la beauté des choses, et quoique le moment fût le plus agréable qu'elle ait passé avec lui depuis des années, la peur et l'impatience commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Était-ce si difficile de lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps?

De son côté, Harry se sentait malade jusque dans les talons. Ginny le regardait avec une telle soif d'amour et lui il allait…il _devait_…Oh, il n'y avait pas moyen d'adoucir l'horreur, de retarder l'inévitable. Pourtant, il s'accrochait à ces derniers instants de paradis comme un mendiant à des miettes de pain, ne pouvant se résoudre à dire ces mots qui, il le savait, faucheraient l'affection qu'il voyait dans les doux yeux de Ginny pour la remplacer par la peine, la douleur, le ressentiment…la haine, peut-être. La pensée lui crevait le cœur, mais il était prêt à payer le prix pour la protéger.

Non, pour un instant encore, il voulait être le héros parfait des contes de fées de Ginny. Juste comme le sable file entre les doigts, il voulait ressasser ces moments qui auraient dû conduire à sa demande en mariage…La première fois où il l'avait trouvée vraiment jolie…La première fois qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser…Mais le temps avançait, le soleil baissait à l'horizon, et il dût renoncer à ses derniers vœux égoïstes. Avec un soupir lourd de regrets, il serra la main de Ginny plus fort dans la sienne, et s'arrêta sur le petit chemin de terre.

« Ginny? Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on se connaît, non? »

Ginny ne pût qu'hocher la tête, et l'espoir brillant au fond de ses prunelles s'enfonça dans la poitrine d'Harry comme un couteau. La cruauté de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui tordit l'estomac, et complètement écœuré, il détourna les yeux et se força à tout cracher d'un coup :

« Je sais que tu te poses des questions pour le futur. Notre futur, je veux dire. Et je sais que ce serait inhumain de te faire attendre plus donc je voulais te dire— »

Il y eût un coup de feu, et Harry s'effondra par terre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny n'avait jamais vu autant de sang de sa vie. Ça sortait du flanc droit d'Harry comme une fontaine, tâchant tout en rouge—les mains, les vêtements, le sol—et ça coulait et coulait encore comme un robinet ouvert et Harry râlait de douleur en se tenant la plaie et tentait de lui gargouiller quelque chose et Merlin, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et tout était rouge—

_**Juste au cas où tu aurais un problème.**_

--sa famille était trop loin et il n'y avait personne et Harry se vidait de sa vie comme un porc égorgé juste devant elle et elle ne se souvenait de rien, de rien, de rien—

_**Promets-moi de l'emmener avec toi.**_

Et plus par réflexe et désespoir qu'autre chose, Ginny se jeta sur Harry et tourna trois fois la bague de Tom.

xxxxxxxxxx

« _**TOM! AU SECOURS!**_ » hurla Ginny à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales dès qu'elle sentit le sol de nouveau sous ses pieds. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, le cherchant désespérément des yeux, mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir et il n'y avait rien à voir sauf le dernier souffle d'un feu de foyer. Elle était seule dans ce noir terrifiant, et la vie s'échappait d'Harry malgré tous ses efforts maladroits pour ralentir le flot de sang. Déjà son pouls n'était plus qu'un écho lointain, et Ginny crût que son propre cœur allait arrêter tant ce cauchemar lui paraissait surréel.

Elle allait perdre l'homme de sa vie au moment même où celui-ci allait lui avouer son amour. Il allait se vider de son sang comme une bête d'abattoir et elle ne pouvait rien faire et il n'y avait _personne_. L'idée jouait sur son esprit comme violon endiablé, et elle croyait entendre les cordes de sa santé mentale se tordent.

« Ma foi, il a l'air très mal en point. » susurra soudainement une voix devant elle, et elle reconnut avec soulagement l'accent grave et caressant de Tom. Le sentiment disparût presque aussitôt quand il ajouta : « Mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit que tu pouvais l'emmener ici. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix de Tom, si douce et charmante dans son souvenir, n'était plus qu'un grattement glacial. En proie à une hystérie croissante, elle balbutia :

« Fais quelque chose. S'il-te-plaît. Il meurt. »

« Je vois ça. Et je _pourrais_ faire quelque chose, j'imagine, mais ce serait de la magie noire et ça pourrait m'envoyer à Azkaban. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais risquer ça pour lui, hmm? »

« Pitié. Je ferais n'importe quoi. » murmura-t-elle, l'esprit à peine capable de raisonner.

« Très bien, Ginevra. C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. »

Il y eût comme un crépitement, et deux yeux rouges—_rouges comme le sang d'Harry qui coulait partout--_s'allumèrent dans le noir, fendus et allongés comme ceux d'un serpent. Elle sentit une main reptilienne lui effleurer la joue comme la caresse d'un amant, et elle laissa échapper un cri de peur pure, baissant la tête dans le creux de son épaule dans un vain effort de s'y dérober.

« Tu sais, Ginevra » ajouta Tom sans prendre note de son inconfort, « je me demande ce que ce cher Harry va dire quand il réalisera qu'il a été sauvé par _moi_. Délicieux, non? »

Le feu mourut définitivement dans le foyer, et la pièce se fit encore plus noire. Il y eût des incantations, quelques tours de baguette, et puis un grand courant d'air froid, comme le fantôme même de la mort, défonça les persiennes de la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant tomber les objets dans un fracas épouvantable avant de se retirer subitement comme il était venu. La lune éclaira la scène dans un doux halo de lumière : Harry respirait maintenant normalement, et Tom, aussi beau qu'au premier jour, la regardait avec amusement.

« Un peu dramatique, ce sort, j'en conviens. »

Mais Ginny ne l'entendait plus. Émerveillée et tremblante de soulagement, elle serrait convulsivement Harry contre elle pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. C'était incroyable, et levant les yeux vers Tom, elle chuchota encore et encore :

« Merci. Merci. Merci Tom. »

« Ne me remercie pas, ma chère. Tu m'as quand même offert une excellente récompense. »

Ginny, trop fatiguée pour penser, ne pût que le regarder sans comprendre. Qu'avait-elle promis au juste?

« Maintenant! » déclara Tom en se relevant comme si tout était au plus normal. « Il faut aller se coucher. Nous avons une grosse journée demain! Et lâche Harry, par pitié, ça me dégoûte. Les elfes se chargeront de l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Sur l'automatique, Ginny prit du recul, et Tom en profita pour la remettre debout, la soutenant fermement par la taille comme il l'avait fait au bal. Ses yeux brillaient du même éclat d'affection démente, et cette fois-ci il n'y eût pas d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, deux remparts indestructibles à l'assaut, et lui broyèrent la bouche sans pitié, à des kilomètres du bec mouillé et gentil qu'elle imaginait avec Harry pour sa première expérience. Une vision lui perçait la tête—une chambre secrète, du sang de poulet, un journal comme celui que Tom lui avait offert—mais c'était trop vague, et elle était trop faible. Tom la maintenait à lui comme une poupée de chiffons, et Ginny n'eût même pas la force de le repousser mollement, même si des larmes d'outrage de se laisser faire devant le corps à peine vivant d'Harry perlaient au bout de ses cils. Une question plus angoissante la torturait : _qu'avait-elle donc promis?_

« De m'épouser, Ginevra. » répondit Tom en relocalisant ses baisers sur son cou, et Ginny comprit enfin qu'il lisait _réellement_ dans les pensées. « Demain matin, tu seras ma femme. »

_Non._

« Tttt, Ginevra. Tu as promis de faire _n'importe quoi_, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais, ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'envisageais les choses non plus, mais…considère ça comme un raccourci? Nous _allions_ être ensemble, après tout, tôt ou tard. »

_Non, Harry allait…_

« …te dire qu'il ne voulait pas t'épouser. Je ne mens pas, tu pourras lui demander toi-même demain. Après notre mariage, bien sûr. »

L'organe qui servait de cœur à Ginny se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine avant de se fendre en mille morceaux. Le pire n'était pas de réaliser qu'elle allait marier un homme qu'elle avait totalement sous-estimé; le pire était de comprendre qu'elle allait le faire pour un homme qui ne l'aimait pas.

« Ma Lady Voldemort » souffla Tom contre son oreille avec une pointe de révérence cruelle.

Il n'y avait plus que quelques heures avant le jour.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fin du chapitre 6.

*Le roman cité existe vraiment. Il s'agit de _L'amant de la pleine lune_ par Michele Hauf, publié aux éditions Harlequin. Et non, je ne l'ai pas lu! XD

TA-DA! HARRY EST LARGUÉ, YEAH! Et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que malheureusement ça va prendre un bout de temps avant que je puisse écrire le mariage funèbre, les plans de revanche d'Harry, la nuit de noces réaliste, l'adaptation de notre pauvre Ginny au nouveau monde des Mangemorts, l'explication des flashes qu'elle a de la vraie version de leur rencontre, en plus des élections qui approchent pour notre beau Tom. Au moins je vous laisse sur une certaine conclusion, et on pourrait aisément considérer la fin de ce chapitre comme la fin de la Partie 1.

En effet, une merveilleuse opportunité d'écrire mon propre roman m'a été offerte, et je compte m'y consacrer entièrement jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. J'imagine que ça ne prendra pas plus que 3 mois, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez tous cette absence et que nous nous retrouverons à la fin de l'été. J'écrirai peut-être quand même quelques one-shots d'ici là, et j'en profiterai pour modifier quelques trucs dans les chapitres actuels de _l'Inconnu_ qui me travaillent, mais pas plus. Je suis par contre toujours disponible par courriel pour celles qui veulent parler un peu! ^_~

Vive Tom et Ginny, et à bientôt!


End file.
